Amnésie
by Azhinaify
Summary: Bonjours à tous! Voici ma fiction principale Amnésie! Naruto se retrouve plongé dans un nouveau monde (le même que "Road to Ninja") et il a perdu la mémoire. Pourquoi l'a-t-on envoyé ici? Qui l'a fait? Et où a disparu son "double" de ce monde? Voila de quoi va parler ma fiction! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira! PS : le vrai prologue est en réalité le chapitre 1 ici
1. Prologue

L'histoire que je vais vous raconter se déroule dans un monde parallèle à celui-ci de notre héros à la tignasse jaune voulant devenir Hokage. Madara, membre de l'Akatsuki, veut récupérer Kyubi scellé dans le corps de Naruto Uzumaki même si pour cela il devait le tuer. Pour arriver à ses fins, il envoie notre héros dans un monde parallèle au sien. Mais ce qui arriva, n'était pas prévu. Pas prévu du tout. Naruto, pendant son voyage inter-spatiale, perdu la mémoire. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Souvenirs**

… En tant que père je vais te dire la même chose que ta mère Naruto ... on t'aime ...

Sur ces mots, le jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds se réveilla et ouvrit les yeux. Il essaya de se lever mais une douleur fulgurante à la tête l'en empêcha. Il resta là, quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, allongé par terre, les genoux recroquevillaient sous son menton, attendant que le mal passe. Lorsque celui-ci s'en alla et qui put enfin se lever, il réfléchit.

\- Ou est-ce que je suis ? Pourquoi ? … Qui suis-je ?

De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête sans qu'il ne puisse trouver une seule réponse. La seule chose dont il se rappelait était « Naruto... on t'aime ». Naruto c'était son nom. Mais à qui parlait-t-il avant de s'évanouir et pourquoi il ne se souvenait de rien à part de cela ? Il regarda autour de lui pour trouver des indices mais rien ne l'aida. Finalement il décida de se diriger vers le village le plus près dans l'espoir de se rappeler quelques choses. Mais faisant déjà nuit il eut du mal à se repérer. Il continua à marcher tout droit sous les arbres à la recherche d'une lumière qui pourrait le guider.

Quelques fois il se sentit observé mais jamais on ne l'avait approché. Il continua ainsi à errer jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant une gigantesque porte fermée. Il chercha dans les alentours un passage pour entrer dans le village mais celui-ci était bien gardé et il était impossible d'y entrer autre part que par la grande porte. Fatigué il s'assit près de celle-ci et attendit. Demain matin les villageois ouvriraient sûrement la porte et il pourrait se glisser de l'autre côté. Il avait les yeux fermés lorsqu'une voix l'appela.

\- Eh ! Toi la bas ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ?!

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. A demi réveillé, il regarda de tous les côtés cherchant qui l'avait interpellé puis leva la tête et le vit. Un homme se trouvait en haut de la muraille et le regardait. Naruto se leva et recula dans la lumière pour mieux voir celui qui l'avait réveillé. Ils se regardèrent un moment quand l'homme reprit.

\- Menma ? Menma c'est toi ? Mais oui c'est bien toi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiche dehors à une heure pareille ?!

Naruto comprit que s'il ne voulait pas passer la nuit dehors il valait mieux jouer le jeu et se prendre pour ce « Menma »

\- Euh... Je me suis balader dans la forêt aujourd'hui et je me suis endormis. Quand je me suis réveillé il faisait déjà nuit.

\- Ça te ressemble bien ! répondit l'homme en rigolant. Allé entre je t'ouvre !

Naruto entra dans le village, remercia l'homme et se remit en route pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Il marcha dans les ruelles animées un bon moment jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voix de femme crier le nom de Menma. Il s'arrêta puis se remit à gambader, espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, lorsqu'une main l'agrippa par l'épaule.

\- Tu fais exprès de me mettre en colère ou quoi ! Le garçon se retourna et la regarda. Elle était belle avec ses traits fins et ses longs cheveux rouges flamboyant.

\- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ! Menma ! - Oui. Lui dit-il s'en réfléchir. La jeune femme le regarda dans les yeux longtemps puis le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre sa poitrine.

\- Ou était tu passais ces trois derniers jours... Ton père et moi étions tellement inquiets pour toi... Ne refais plus jamais ça d'accord ?

\- Oui.

Le jeune homme voulu dire la vérité à cette femme, qu'il n'était pas son fils, mais la voyant aux bords des larmes, soulagée, il ne put que s'abstenir et continuer à se faire passer pour ce Menma, qui devait beaucoup lui ressembler, jusqu'à son retour. Sa nouvelle mère s'écarta de lui pour lui prendre la main et l'emmena chez son nouveau chez lui. Arrivé, il salua son père qui vient lui faire un câlin à son tour en lui expliquant que sa mère, Kushina, était tellement inquiète qu'elle avait refusé toutes les missions qu'on lui avait proposé pour aller le chercher mais qu'il l'avait retenu à temps, lui expliquant, quand temps que ninja et sous ordre du Hokage elle ne pouvait pas partir comme cela. Puis il lui demanda s'il avait déjà mangé et celui-ci lui répondit que non. Alors il lui apporta des restes de repas et ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. Naruto, affamé, mangea tous ce qui put trouver, pendant que ses parents le regardaient. Gêné, il demanda à ces derniers s'il y avait un problème et ceux-ci lui répondirent gentiment « plus maintenant ». Quand il eut fini de tout dévorer son père prit la parole.

\- Demain ce sera ton jour de repos ! Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux !

\- Minato! Hurla Kushina. Tu es trop gentil! Comme il a été absent pendant trois jours il a intérêt à passer toute sa journée de demain à rattraper son retard en s'entraînant! Sinon il va m'entendre !

\- C'est toi qui est un peu dur tu ne penses pas ? Tenta l'homme doucement ayant peur de recevoir la colère de sa femme. Cette dernière réfléchit puis ajouta.

\- Bon d'accord pour cette fois ci mais la prochaine fois...

\- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois je te le promets. Dit le père tout en faisant un clin d'œil à son fils.

\- Maintenant tout le monde au lit ! Allez zou !

Naruto se leva et avança dans le couloir. Ne sachant pas qu'elle porte menait à sa chambre il ouvra la première à droite. Les toilettes. Il y entra faisant semblant que c'est là où il voulait aller puis quand il n'entendit plus de bruits dans le couloir, sortit, et essaya la porte suivante qui heureusement menez à sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur son lit et réfléchit. Aujourd'hui, il n'avait appris que son nom. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais c'était déjà ça. Il s'endormit tout en essayant de se rappeler une dernière fois quelques choses, en vain. Le lendemain, après avoir déjeuné avec ses parents, Naruto sortit de la maison en quête d'indice. Il retourna d'abord à l'entrée du village. La bas un garçon habillé tout en vert avec la coupe au bol et de gros sourcils l'interpella.

\- Salut Menma. Dit l'étranger d'un air déprimé.

\- Salut euh ça va ? Répondit-il.

\- Je dois partir en mission avec Neji, Tenten et Gai sensei mais je suis crevé.

\- Ah et ben euh bonne chance je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer. Prononça-t-il en essayant de le réconforter.

\- Lee ! On y va ! J'espère que t'es en forme cette fois ci ! Cria un garçon, aux longs cheveux noir accroché au bout par un élastique, accompagné d'une fille.

\- Negi Tenten ! Attendez ! Cria la copie conforme en plus vieux de Lee.

\- Gai sensei vous êtes aussi lent que votre maître tortue ! S'exclama Negi en regardant Tenten. Ensemble ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- C'est parti! Hurla Negi en levant son poing vers le ciel.

\- Ouais ! Cria Tenten en accompagnant son partenaire.

\- Ouais... disent ensemble d'un air maussade leur deux autres compagnons, après que Gai est rejoint Lee, tous en levant leur bras mollement.

La troupe sortit du village et partie. « Menma a des amis un peu bizarre » se dit Naruto. Après qu'ils aient quitté son champ de vision ce dernier se retourna et se mit en marche. Il regarda autour de lui tout en avançant pendant un moment puis s'arrêta devant un magasin de nouille du nom d'Ichiraku. Sentant l'odeur venant de l'intérieur, son ventre se mit à gargouiller. Il décida d'y entrer pour manger. -

Salut. Dit d'une voix grave et froide, l'homme qui se présenta à lui.

\- Bonjour

. - Comme d'habitude je suppose ?

\- Euh oui merci. L'homme partit dans le fond du restaurant et revient avec dans les mains un bol de nouille.

\- Et voilà pour toi. Tes ramens avec tes « menmas ».

Naruto voulut le remercier mais celui-ci était déjà partit. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il réfléchissait. Peut-être que Menma et lui n'était qu'en fait une seule est même personne et qu'on l'avait surnommé Menma parce qu'il adorait ça ? Il mangea ses ramens et découvrit qu'il n'aimait pas du tout ces « menmas ». Pourtant c'est ce qu'il prenait tout le temps avant. Peut-être que le choc qu'il avait reçu à la tête l'avait rendu non seulement amnésique mais lui avait aussi changé le sens du goût ? « Non ça n'a rien à voir » pensa-t-il. Il laissa sur la table la monnaie et sortit. A l'extérieur il percuta quelqu'un et s'excusa.

\- Désolé. Dit Naruto.

L'inconnu releva la tête. Avec son air débile et ses cheveux noirs regroupés en couette au sommet de son crâne, il sourit.

\- Oh Menma ! Tu as mangé ?

\- Hein euh oui.

\- Tu es bête Shikamaru ?! Tu vois bien qui vient juste de sortir de chez Ichiraku ! Le gronda son compagnon se trouvant à côté de lui. Celui-ci avait les cheveux rouges dressés sur sa tête et était plus fin que son ami.

\- Shikamaru, Chôji arrêtez de vous disputer s'il vous plaît. En tant que partenaires nous devons bien nous entendre. De plus vous embêter Menma. Alors arrêter d'accord ? Prononça d'une voix douce une jeune fille, aux longs cheveux blonds accrochés en couette au-dessus de sa tête, portant un petit haut jaune, col roulé, assortit à sa longue jupe et à ses petites chaussures.

\- Ah désolé Ino ! Répondit Shikamaru tout en continuant de sourire avec son air d'imbécile.

\- Désolé. Enchaîna Chôji.

\- Et si on allait manger nous aussi ? On pourrait retourner à ce super bon restaurant de boulette, hein ?! Proposa Shikamaru.

\- Mais c'est chère là-bas. Répondit Chôji.

\- Mais non ! Si on prend neuf brochettes à deux euros l'unité et qu'on en mange trois chacun alors on ne payera que euh ça fait combien...

\- Ça fera 6 euros chacun. Dit Chôji désespéré.

\- Oui voilà. Ça ne fera que six euros chacun !

\- C'est non.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- Arrêter ! Hurla Ino. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Naruto et lui sourit.

\- Nous devons y aller. Au revoir Menma. Lui dit-t-elle gentiment.

\- Au au revoir. Répondit Naruto déconcerté.

Après avoir quitté Shikamaru, Chôji et Ino, Naruto continua à se balader dans le village cherchant d'autres informations mais il ne rencontra personne d'autre qui aurait pu l'aider et rien ne lui revenu en mémoire. Il décida donc de rentrer chez lui. Il arriva pile à temps pour le dîner et toute la famille se mit à table. Après le repas Naruto sortit dans la rue pour prendre un peu l'air. Il marcha dans la nuit, éclairé par quelques bougies, tout en essayant de ne penser à rien, de vider son esprit. Quand il arriva au bord de la rivière traversant le village il ne l'aperçut même pas. Puis le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait l'émergea peu à peu et il retrouvât ses esprits. Il s'assit par terre et contempla les reflets de la lune sur l'eau faisant scintillait la rivière tout entière. Pendant de longues minutes il regarda les lumières brillait sur l'eau comme les étoiles dans le ciel, émerveillait par le spectacle qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Lorsqu'il entendit un bruit à sa droite qui stoppa la magie. Le bruit n'étant autre qu'une éclaboussure d'eau, il n'en prêta pas attention. Mais celui-ci se fit de plus en plus persistent et fort. Intrigué par ce qui provoquait ces éclaboussures il se leva et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Il se faufila entre des buissons puis arriva devant un pont. Il avança encore et aperçut sous la structure en bois une ombre sur l'eau. Cela ne pouvait qu'être un ninja pour se déplacer ainsi sur l'eau, pensa-t-il. Il s'approcha encore un peu et fut surpris de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait. Une jeune et jolie fille nu aux longs cheveux bruns dansant sur l'eau. Du bout de ses doigts elle caressait l'eau et la faisait virevolter et tournoyer autour d'elle.

\- Qu'elle est belle... murmura-t-il les yeux ébahit.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu pour essayer de reconnaître qui était cette belle brune, mais comme si elle l'avait entendu, elle arrêta de bouger et se retourna dans sa direction. Naruto eut juste le temps de voir ses pupilles blanches brillait dans la nuit avant de se cacher dans les buissons. « Pourvu qu'elle ne m'est pas vu! ». S'écria-t-il inquiet. Il attendit ainsi accroupit pendant quelques minutes puis sortit la tête des branches touffus. La jeune fille n'était plus là. Elle était partit. Naruto déçu de ne pas avoir pu reconnaitre la jeune fille mais soulagé que celle-ci ne l'ai pas trouvé, rentra chez lui dormir. Ses parents étant déjà couché il décida de faire de même fatigué par cette longue journée. Le lendemain matin, il dormit tout la matinée et ne se réveilla qu'à midi. Heureusement ses parents étant partit en mission le matin même, Kushina ne le su jamais et Naruto ne fut jamais grondé. Après s'être habillé notre blond sortit de chez lui. Il se baladait dans le quartier quand une fille aux cheveux rose coupé court au grand front l'appela.

\- Menma ! Cria-t-elle en lui courant après. Naruto s'arrêta et l'attendit.

\- Salut. Dit-il quand elle fut enfin à son niveau.

\- Salut ! répondit-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

\- Ou est-ce que tu étais passé ces quatre derniers jours ? On devait s'entrainer ensemble avec Sasuke tu te souviens ? lui dit-elle gentiment mais avec un certain reproche dans sa voix.

\- Désolé. J'avais oublié.

\- Pourquoi n'oublies-tu tes rendez-vous que quand c'est un entrainement ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais tu pourrais au moins faire un effort pour Sasuke et moi qui t'avons encore attendu. Dit-elle mécontente.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Bon…

\- Grrr…

\- C'était quoi ce bruit ? lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Euh c'était mon ventre qui gargouillait parce que je n'ai pas encore mangé.

\- Ah ! Moi non plus ! Alors allons dans ton restaurant préféré ! s'écria-t-elle tout en lui prenant la main.

Naruto ne savait pas qui elle était mais trouva que les villageois étaient tous gentils avec elle. Les marchands lui offraient de la nourriture gratuitement et les enfants lui demandaient de leur serrer la main. C'était une star mais pourquoi ? Il entendit plusieurs bribes de conversation comme « Après tout ce qu'a fait ton père pour nous on te doit bien cela » ou « Regardé ! C'est la fille du Yondaime qui a sauvé notre village il y a maintenant 16 ans ! » S'il avait bien compris le père de cette fille, « le Yondaime », avait sauvé le village il y a longtemps et c'était pour cela que tout le monde était gentil avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin devant son restaurant préféré… Chez Ichiraku. Ils entrèrent, s'assirent et la fille commanda pour lui. - Deux bols de Ramens. Un avec des menmas et l'autre avec des narutos s'il vous plait. « Des narutos ? » Pensa-t-il. « Comme mon vrai nom ? ». Il attendit la commande et quand celle-ci arriva il dû manger avec dégout ses « menmas » qu'il n'aimait pas et qui devait être son plat préféré. Il regarda les ramens de sa voisine et lui demanda.

\- Je peux gouter tes « narutos » ?

\- Mais tu déteste ça.

\- Ben aujourd'hui j'ai envie d'y gouter. Je peux ?

\- Euh oui. Si tu veux.

Naruto piqua un « naruto » rond en forme de spirale avec ses baguettes et l'avala. « Ce que c'est bon ! s'écria-t-il dans sa tête. Lorsque tout à coup une image lui apparut dans sa tête c'était lui, chez Ichiraku en train de redemander un autre bol de ramen avec une double portion de « naruto ». Mais oui ! S'exclama-t-il dans son for intérieur. J'ai toujours adoré les « narutos » ! Ichiraku est mon restaurant préféré justement parce qu'il y cuisinait les meilleurs « narutos » du village! Menma et lui était donc deux personnes différentes… -

Alors ?

\- Ce n'est pas aussi mauvais que d'habitude… Mais je préfère tout de même les « menmas » lui répondit-il pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons.

Après avoir tout avalé, la fille lui dit que pour cette fois elle payait pour lui et Naruto la remercie. Quand ils sortirent du restaurant ils entendirent une voix de femme hurler.

\- Sakura ! Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs sauta sur la fille qui se trouvait à ses côtés et l'agrippa par le col.

\- Sakura que fait tu avec Menma ! Dit la brune méchamment.

\- Rien rien du tout. Lui répondit Sakura effrayée.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, pleine de sous-entendu.

\- Non bien sûr que non…

\- Hinata ! Arrête ! Dit une voix inconnue.

Deux garçons accoururent derrière elle, l'un les cheveux châtains accompagné de son chien, l'autre recouvert de pied en cape dans les couleurs noire et verte, tenant dans sa main un pistolet anti-insecte.

\- Tant mieux. Répondit Hinata en lâchant Sakura.

Les deux garçons les rejoignirent et s'excusèrent auprès de Sakura pour le mauvais comportement d'Hinata.

\- Hinata ce n'est pas le moment nous devons rejoindre Kurenai-sensei pour l'entrainement et tu sais bien qu'elle déteste qu'on la fasse attendre. Dit l'ami aux cheveux marron.

\- Hmm… La fille se retourna vers Naruto et lui murmura à son tour.

\- On se reverra bientôt... Menma… Lui dit-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle et mielleuse. Hinata se sépara de lui en souriant.

\- Kiba ! Shino ! On se casse ! Dit-t-elle. Et ses deux compagnons la suivirent derrière elle sans broncher.

Sakura et Naruto restèrent un moment figer puis ce dernier prit la parole.

\- Euh est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il à Sakura.

\- Oui… Elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Bien que d'habitude elle ne soit pas très agréable, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi énervée… Dit Sakura.

\- Moi non plus… répondis Naruto.

\- Bon on se voit demain pour l'entrainement hein ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Ouais.

\- Alors à demain.

\- A demain.

Ils se séparèrent chacun de leur côté. Naruto passa l'après-midi à errer dans le village puis décida de rentrer chez lui. Il s'allongea sur le lit et ferma les yeux. Cette fille… Hinata…elle lui rappelait quelqu'un… mais qui ?


	3. Chapter 2

**Entraînements**

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux c'était l'aube. Encore fatigué, il se retourna dans son lit et essaya de se rendormir. Soudain, il se redressa et regarda son réveille. 7H45.

\- Ahhhh ! Je suis en retard ! Cria Naruto dans toute la maison.

Tout à coup la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volé, et les cheveux rouges dressés sur la tête, sa mère entra dans la chambre furax.

\- Non mais ça va pas de crier comme ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Dé Désolé… murmura Naruto en essayant de se faire le plus petit que possible.

Kushina sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Tout de suite après Naruto sauta de son lit, s'habilla, noua son bandeau frontal sur son front et sortit à son tour. Il attrapa un morceau de pain tartiné à la confiture, le mit dans sa bouche et ouvra la porte.

\- Ah ché choir ! Et il ferma la porte.

Quand il eut fini de manger sa tartine à l'abricot qu'il trouva délicieuse, il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous à 7h55 avant Sakura et Sasuke mais Kakashi était déjà là.

\- Menma tu es encore en retard ! Le gronda-t-il. -

Mais c'est vous qui êtes toujours en avance Kakashi-sensei. Répondit Sakura qui venait juste d'arriver accompagné de Sasuke.

Kakashi, vêtu de l'uniforme des junins, avait les cheveux blancs et portait son bandeau frontal de travers pour cacher son œil gauche. Sasuke, lui, avait les cheveux noirs, coupés courts, presqu'aussi sombre que ses yeux. Il portait un collier et un bracelet clinquant assortit à ses vêtements, toujours aussi foncé, mais à la mode.

\- Bon maintenant commençons l'entrainement ! S'écria Kakashi en souriant.

\- Vous allez nous apprendre de nouvelles techniques ? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oui. Mais des techniques de base. Je veux voir qu'elles techniques vous pouvez utiliser et celle que vous ne pouvez pas ! Continua-t-il. Tout d'abord nous allons essayer le Katon.

\- Mais moi je maitrise déjà cette technique et depuis longtemps ! Protesta Sasuke.

\- Au mieux de te vanter, pourquoi ne pas nous éblouir avec cette ci grande puissance qui faisait la fierté de la famille Uchiwa. Rétorqua Kakashi.

\- Grrr…

Sasuke, énervé, s'écarta de ses amis et composa les signes. La flamme qui sortit de sa bouche fut tellement grande et puissante que ses compagnons durent reculer à cause de la chaleur suffocante, pour ne pas finir en tas de cendre.

\- Hmm… La réputation de la famille Uchiwa n'est pas volée en effet. Tu peux être fier de toi ! Dit-t-il avec un grand sourire collé sur ses lèvres.

\- Tsss je me suis fait avoir.

\- A vous Sakura, Menma.

\- Vous pouvez nous remontrer les signes ? Demanda Sakura.

Kakashi acquiesça et leur montra les signes. De suite Naruto les recomposa et cracha une énorme flamme à son tour.

\- C'est bien Menma ! La flamme est plus petite que celle de Sasuke mais c'est vraiment pas mal ! Allez à toi Sakura.

Sakura concentra son chakra, fit les signes à son tour, mais à la place de la flamme à laquelle tous s'attendaient, une petite braise s'échappa de sa bouche. Sakura déçu et honteuse tourna le dos à ses amis.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! l'avertit Kakashi. Cela veut juste dire que l'élément du feu ne te convient pas. Essaye autre chose comme le Futon! Regarde !

Kakashi effectua les signes et Sakura limita. Une puissante tornade sortit de sa bouche ce qui fit tomber Sasuke et Naruto par terre et arracha quelques arbres de leurs racines. Ces deux derniers se regardèrent surpris puis se relevèrent. Sakura sourit.

\- Tu vois. Le vent te convient mieux. Dit Kakashi. Essayez-vous deux.

Sasuke et Naruto firent les signes et deux tornades de puissance égale à celle de Sakura sortirent de leur bouche.

\- C'est très bien les garçons. Vous savez tous les trois maitriser le Futon et ça pourra nous être très utile dans les combats à venir. Maintenant vous allez essayer le Suiton. Va y Menma commence.

Chacun leur tour ils lancèrent le Suiton. Ou plutôt ils essayèrent. A part Sakura qui avait réussi à projeter de sa bouche un petit jet d'eau, les deux garçons furent incapables de faire sortir de leur bouche quoique ce soit.

\- Et bien, je ne pensais pas que Sakura seulement arriverait au Suiton. Dit Kakashi en rigolant.

\- C'est pas grave. Dit Sasuke. Après tout, tant que j'ai mon Katon je suis sûr de gagner.

\- Ah bon… répondit Kakashi en laissant sa phrase en suspens.

\- A mon avis tu devrais plutôt t'entrainer… On ne sait jamais… Dit gentiment Sakura.

\- Je suis content que tu t'inquiètes pour moi Sakura mais ça va aller. Je suis fort tu sais ? Lui répondit Sasuke en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Je sais… murmura-t-elle doucement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende.

\- Menma ? Kakashi chercha Naruto des yeux et le trouva plus loin devant un arbre essayant d'exécuter un Suiton. Il s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne t'avais encore jamais vu aussi acharné dans un entrainement. Dit Kakashi.

\- Hmm.

\- Peut-être est-ce parce que tu n'es pas venu les deux dernières fois…

\- Oui. Maman m'a dit que j'avais intérêt à rattraper mon retard… Mentit-t-il, même si ce qui venait de dire n'était pas faux. Mais la vérité c'est qu'il avait envie de s'entrainer encore et encore mais on dirait que ce n'était pas le cas de Menma.

\- Ahhh ! Kushina ! Je comprends mieux. - Elle est si connu que ça ? - Bien sûr! La plupart des gens du village savent qui vaut mieux ne pas l'embêter ! Rigola Kakashi.

\- Je comprends pourquoi. Répondit Naruto en souriant.

\- L'entrainement est fini pour aujourd'hui vous pouvait partir ! Cria Kakashi.

Naruto, après mangé, passa l'après-midi à s'entrainer dans les bois, caché, de peur que quelqu'un se doute de quelque chose. Sakura, elle, fit de même au terrain d'exercice et Sasuke s'amusa pendant le reste de la journée à draguer toutes les filles qu'il croisait. La journée suivant, ils eurent de nouveau entrainement.

\- Regardez Kakashi-sensei ! J'ai réussis ! Cria Naruto en sautant partout.

\- Tu es bien excité aujourd'hui. Dit Kakashi. Naruto se calma. Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi alors ?

\- Regardez ! Naruto composa les signes du Suiton et un petit ruisseau glissa de sa bouche.

\- C'est très bien Menma ! Comme quoi en s'entrainant on peut arriver à tout ! N'est pas Sasuke ?

\- Hmm. Gémit-il.

\- Moi aussi je me suis entrainé ! Dit toute joyeuse Sakura.

Cette dernière fit les signes à son tour et un torrent d'eau émergea de sa bouche traçant une longue trachée dans la terre.

\- C'est super Sakura ! C'est beaucoup mieux qu'hier ! Dit Kakashi.

\- Mon Futon est aussi plus puissant. Lança Naruto.

\- J'ai hâte de voir ça. Lui répondit-il. Je pensais aujourd'hui vous laissez vous entrainer encore mais comme vous l'avez déjà fait nous allons passer à l'étape suivante.

\- L'étape suivante ? Demanda Sakura.

\- Vous allez combiner vos chakras. Dit avec sérieux leur maitre.

\- Les combiner ? Dit Sasuke à son tour.

\- Oui Sakura et Naruto vont s'entrainé à combiner leur Futon et Suiton, Naruto et Sasuke combineront leur Katon et Futon et enfin Sasuke et Sakura mélangeront leur Suiton et Katon. Quand vous y arriveraient bien, on combinera vos trois Futon. Ok ?

\- Oui ! Répondirent les trois élèves.

\- Alors c'est parti !

Naruto et Sakura commencèrent ensemble pendant que Sasuke s'entraina au Suiton, jaloux de Naruto qui avait réussi. Sakura, Kakashi et Sasuke furent surpris de voir que le Futon de Naruto n'était plus le même que celui d'hier. Il était beaucoup plus puissant…

\- Impressionnant… Dit Kakashi.

Temps de progrès en si peu de temps… Au bout de deux heures, Naruto et Sakura réussirent enfin à créer une tornade d'eau. Celle-ci détruisit tous les arbres qu'elle croisa sur son passage.

\- Faisons une pause. Leur dit leur maitre.

Après la pause, Sasuke et Naruto essayèrent ensemble de combiner le Katon et Futon pendant que Sakura, elle, s'entraina au Katon.

\- Ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Leur dit Kakashi quelques heures plus tard.

Les élèves tombèrent par terre, épuisé, n'ayant plus une seule goute de chakra dans leur corps. Essoufflés, ils restèrent assis un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Quand enfin ils furent calmés, Sakura prit la parole.

\- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ? Alors on peut manger ensemble ?

\- Oui. Répondit Naruto. Ce dernier et Sakura se tournèrent vers Sasuke.

\- Ok. Dit Sasuke après avoir réfléchit.

\- Ça vous dit un barbecue ?

\- Oui. Dirent Naruto et Sasuke ensemble.

Tous les trois se levèrent et allèrent manger. Bien que Sasuke ne soit pas de très bonne humeur il proposa tout de même à Sakura de payer sa part. Celle-ci le remercia et ils sortirent. Ils allaient se dire au revoir lorsque qu'une voix les arrêta.

\- Attendez ! Ils se retournèrent et aperçurent Negi, Tenten et Lee, à la traine, en train de courir en leur direction. Sakura s'avança vers eux.

\- Negi, Tenten, Lee… Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de ce dernier. Ça va ? - Oui tout va bien ! Dit Negi en souriant. - Alors ou est-ce que vous courrez ainsi ? demanda-t-elle.

\- En fait, on cherche Ino, Shikamaru, Chôji, Hinata, Shino et Kiba. Vous ne les aurez pas vus par hasard?

\- Euh non pas aujourd'hui. Désolé. Répondit Sakura.

\- Ah bon tant pis.

\- Pourquoi vous les cherché ? Qu'elle que chose ne va pas ? demanda Naruto.

\- Non ! Non. Tsunade-sama voulez les voir car elle a une mission pour eux.

\- D'accord. Si on les croise on leur dira. Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux rose.

\- Merci.

\- Sinon comment ça va Tenten ? Tu sembles radieuse aujourd'hui. Dit Sasuke d'une voix mielleuse en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Ah bon tu crois ? - Oui bien sûr. Est-ce qu'il se serait passé quelque chose aujourd'hui qui te mettrait de si bonne humeur ?

\- En fait, euh, aujourd'hui Azuma-sensei ma félicité car c'est grâce à moi que nous avons réussi la mission a-t-il-dit.

\- C'est génial ! s'exclama Sasuke en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.

\- Euh oui. Dit Tenten en rougissant.

\- Bon on ferait mieux de se dépêcher Tenten, Lee. Dit Negi d'une voix froide et sèche.

\- Oui on ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant. Ajouta Lee sur le même ton de voix.

Les deux amis n'avait pas l'air très content de voir que Sasuke draguer Tenten sans qu'elle ne sans rende compte. Pensa Naruto. - Au revoir Tine tine. Chuchota Sasuke à l'oreille de Tenten. On voyait bien que Negi avait du mal à retenir sa colère, que Lee boudait et que Sakura était jalouse. Lee tout de même s'approcha de Sakura et lui dit au revoir en la regardant dans les yeux. Celle-ci, gênée, lui répondit en baissant la tête. Le reste de la compagnie se dirent au revoir et ils se séparèrent.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Ensemble

Ce matin-là, Ino se réveilla à 6h30. La veille Negi, Tenten et Lee l'avait prévenu, elle et ses coéquipiers, que demain matin ils devront partir en mission avec l'équipe numéro 8, celle de Hinata, Shino et Kiba… Il parait qu'Hinata avait été mis au courant de tout, et qu'elle leur expliquerait au moment de partir. La blonde se leva et se regarda dans la glace. Elle avait vraiment une tête de déterré avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses sombres cernes sous les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle avait passé une bonne parti de la nuit à se demander qu'elle genre de mission ils devront accomplir, ce qui lui arrivait toujours la veille de son départ pour celles-ci.

Mais cette nuit-là, ce qui l'empêcha réellement de dormir n'était pas la mission, mais autre chose ou plutôt quelqu'un d'autre. Kiba. Elle avait un petit faible pour lui, c'est vrai, avec son côté gentil garçon mais un peu sauvage. De plus, comme elle, il détestait les chiens mais adorait les chats. Bref, elle l'aimait. Mais elle n'osait l'avouer à personne, craignant la réaction de ses amis, de ses parents, et de se faire jeter par celui-ci. C'était un secret et elle comptait bien qu'il le reste encore pendant longtemps.

En fin, ce matin-là, elle se fit tout de même belle. Elle commença par prendre une douche, puis s'habiller, ensuite se coiffer, se maquiller, déjeuner, se brosser les dents, ce qui lui prit un certain temps. Avant de rejoindre les autres au point de rendez-vous, elle noua son bandeau frontal sur son épaule et partit. Quand elle arriva, Chôji, Hinata et Shino était déjà-là. Avec elle, ils étaient quatre. Il en manquait deux. Shikamaru et Kiba. Tous deux arrivèrent dix minutes après l'heure convenue et sortirent la même excuse. Leur réveille n'avait pas sonné. Hinata qui n'aimait pas qu'on la fasse patienter, les gronda, puis expliqua à tous en quoi consistait leur mission.

C'est très simple. Dit-elle d'une voix forte pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. Hier l'Hokage a reçu un message, d'un temple se trouvant à la frontière de Konoha, comme quoi un moine aurait prédit que le sanctuaire où il se trouve, se ferait bientôt attaquer et sera brûler. Le moine pense que ces intrus, qu'il a vus dans sa vision, veulent s'emparer de la pierre du feu. Nous ne savons pas exactement ce qu'est cette pierre car les informations la concernant sont confidentielles, mais elle représente beaucoup pour ces moines et ils demandent l'aide de Konoha pour la protéger. Voilà toute l'histoire. Ça ne devrait pas être très compliqué et je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tsunade-sama envoie nos deux équipes, mais elle a confié cette mission à nous six, alors réussissons là. Maintenant on y va ! Cria-t-elle pour finir.

Les deux équipes passèrent la journée à sauter d'arbres en arbres, se dirigeant vers le temple le plus rapidement possible car aucun d'entre eux, n'y personne d'autre, ne savaient quand l'attaque aurait lieu. Ils firent quelques pauses pour manger et se reposer et n'arrivèrent à leur destination que le soir. Quand ils y arrivèrent, au coucher du soleil, ils restèrent tous cloués sur place. Ce qu'ils virent ? Le temple bien sûr. Mais pas comme ils l'avaient imaginé. Celui-ci était complètement partit en fumé et il ne restait de l'incendie que quelques braises virevoltant dans l'air. Le feu avait tout ravagé. Tout ce qui restait du temple était quelques murs et sols à moitié effondraient.

Tous restèrent figés, surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le temple soit attaqué avant leur arrivé. Au bout d'un certain temps, Kiba, dont l'odorat était particulièrement développer, du s'éloigner du désastre pour ne pas s'effondrait tellement les odeurs qui en dégagé étaient fortes. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Ino repris contenance. Elle courut en direction du temple et disparut. Les autres ne comprirent pas tout de suite ce qu'elle fit puis la suivirent à leur tour. Il l'a retrouvèrent près d'un moine, allongé par terre, les mains posaient sur sa poitrine, essayant de le soigner avec son chakra. Elle essaya plusieurs fois mais c'était trop tard. Il était mort. La troupe se sépara dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants, mais ils ne trouvèrent que des corps sans vie. Après avoir fait le tour du sanctuaire, ils se rejoignirent devant celui-ci, en silence. Tous restèrent mués jusqu'à ce que Chôji prenne la parole.

L'incendie n'est pas très vieux. Il a été déclenché au maximum à midi. Cela veut dire que ses assaillants ne sont pas très loin. Il faut partir à leur recherche et si nous y allons maintenant, nous pourrons les prendre par surprise pendant qu'ils dorment. Annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

Il a raison. Dit Hinata à son tour.

Nous devrons peut-être nous reposer un peu d'abord. Suggéra Shino.

Je suis d'accord avec Shino. Dit Kiba. Nous avons passé la journée à courir et si nous devons affronter directement ces ninjas, il vaudrait mieux que nous soyons en pleine forme.

Mais nous risquons de les perdre. Enchaina Shikamaru.

Je pense, moi aussi, qu'il vaudrait mieux se reposer avant de partir. Ajouta Ino.

Alors faisons une pause. Dit à son tour Chôji.

Mais… Commença Hinata.

Ils ont raison. Lui coupa-t-il. Si par malchance nous somme contraint de devoir les affronter de face, il vaudrait mieux être prêt et ce n'est pas leur cas. Expliqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils et en lui montrant ces amis du regarde.

Ils étaient tous encore sous le choc de ce qu'ils venaient de voir.

D'accord. Répondit finalement Hinata.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla s'assoir près d'un arbre à l'écart.

Reposez-vous. Pendant ce temps je monterai la garde. Dit-t-elle en activant son byakugan.

Merci. Murmura Chôji.

Toute la compagnie s'assirent pas terre pour se reposer. Certains avaient le regarde dans le vide, d'autres réfléchissez. Seule Shikamaru réussit à s'endormir. Au bout d'un certain temps, Chôji se leva mais ne dit rien. Il se dirigea vers Shino, lui chuchota quelque chose, puis retourna s'assoir. C'est seulement un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il se releva et prit la parole.

Allons-y maintenant. Mais tout d'abord, j'ai un plan.

Un plan ? dit Shikamaru.

Tu ne comptais quand même pas y aller tête baissé ?! lui répondit Hinata.

Bon. Tout d'abord nous allons nous diviser en deux groupes. Hinata, Ino et Kiba d'un côté et Shino, Shikamaru et moi de l'autre. Le but est que l'équipe d'Hinata amène nos ennemis dans les pièges qu'aura préparés mon équipe. Pour cela, j'ai demandé à Shino d'envoyer ses insectes en repérage plutôt. Grâce à eux, nous savons maintenant que nos ennemis se trouvent à l'est et qu'au sud, la forêt y est plus dense, ce qui sera parfait pour leur tendre une embuscade. Hinata utilisera donc son byakugan et Kiba son flair pour poursuivre les ninjas pendant que nous nous dirigeront vers le Sud. Puis Ino prendra la place du chef avec sa technique et expliquera à ses compagnons, qu'ils doivent faire un petit détour vers le Sud. Shino, Shikamaru et moi, mettrons en place les pièges avant qu'ils arrivent et nous nous tiendrons prêt à les attraper grâce à la manipulation des ombres de Shikamaru. Est-ce-que ce tout le monde est d'accord et a compris ce qu'il devait faire ? Demanda-t-il pour finir.

C'est un bon plan. Répondit agacée Hinata, qui n'aimait pas être dirigé.

C'est bon pour nous. Annoncèrent Shino et Shikamaru.

Pour nous aussi. Enchainèrent Kiba et Ino.

Alors c'est parti ! Cria Chôji.

Bien qu'elle fût en mission, Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de se retrouver dans la même équipe que Kiba. Après tout, l'amour rend plus fort ! Se dit-elle pour elle-même. Continuant de sauter d'arbre en arbre, son regard se dirigea vers son promis jusqu'à ce qu'il se mit à parler et qu'elle détourna la tête.

Je sens quelque chose. Dit-t-il à ses nouveaux coéquipiers.

Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le questionna Hinata.

Une odeur… de brûler finit-il par dire.

Peut-être on-t-il déclenché un autre incendie dans un autre temple? Proposa Ino.

Ou que l'odeur du bruler est restée imprégner sur leurs vêtements après leur petit feu d'hier. Proposa Hinata.

Je suis d'accord avec Hinata. Ils en avaient après la pierre de feu et maintenant elle est en leur possession. Je ne pense pas qu'ils s'amuseraient à allumer un autre feu même pour brouiller les pistes puisque cela indiquerait leur position. Répondit Kiba. Ils n'ont même pas dû prendre le temps de se laver. Dit-t-il en grimaçant.

Ino se sentit extrêmement stupide. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient raisons, puisque leur objectif était la pierre ! Mais qu'elle idiote. Au mieux de trouver rapidement une solution pour faire bonne impression devant Kiba, elle aurait dû réfléchit un peu plus ! Se gronda-t-elle. Cela a donné l'effet inverse de ce qu'elle voulait. Quelques minutes plus tard après qu'Hinata ait activé son byakugan, cette dernière repéra l'ennemi.

Ils sont trois. Annonça-t-elle. A quarante-cinq degrés vers le Sud. Précisa-t-elle.

Ino, prépare-toi à utiliser ta technique. Dit Kiba.

Ça va être compliqué de nuit mais j'y arriverais. Commenta-t-elle.

Nous te faisons confiance. Lui dit Kiba.

Ce qui ne la rassura pas beaucoup ! Mais c'était le moment de lui montrer ce qu'elle valait. Elle se forçait à ouvrir bien grand les yeux pour que ceux-ci s'habitude plus vite au noir lorsqu'Hinata la fit sursauter.

Ils sont justes devant nous. Chuchota-t-elle.

Ino accéléra et passa devant. Elle continua d'avancer et aperçut au loin trois taches sombres dans les airs. Maintenant qu'elle était à bonne distance pour exécuter sa technique, elle chercha le chef. Mais lequel d'entre eux l'était ? Elle posa la question à Hinata, pensant que son byakugan pourrait l'aider.

Vu leur formation, en triangle, et leur déplacement, je pencherais pour celui du milieu. Chuchota-t-elle.

Son odeur est plus forte. Ajouta Kiba.

Ino reprit les devant et se concentra sur sa cible. Elle joignit ses mains en triangle et sans aucun bruit, prononça la formule magique. Kiba l'a rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe et s'arrêta, suivit d'Hinata. Ils regardèrent la scène se déroulait, cachait derrière un arbre. A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, le chef de la troupe ennemie s'arrêta lui aussi sur une branche d'arbre. Ses compagnons se tournèrent vers lui, surpris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a chef ? Demanda le plus gros.

Ouf ! Pensa Ino. J'ai échangé avec le bon. Elle se reconcentra, se rappelant de sa position et répondit.

Nous devons passer par le sud.

Et pourquoi ? lui demanda l'autre.

De … des ennemis se rapproche, vers l'Est, et nous n'avons pas le temps de jouer avec ces minables. Répondit Ino, espérant que ses nouveaux camarades la croient et ne pose pas d'autres questions à laquelle elle ne saurait pas répondre.

C'est vrai ? …

Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserai à dire des conneries, comme ça, pour le plaisir, alors qu'on est pressé ?

Non.

Alors dépêchons nous et allons y.

Elle passa devant eux et s'élança vers le Sud. Elle détestait se retrouver dos à l'ennemi car elle se sentait plus vulnérable mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait faire confiance à ses amis. Pour son plus grand soulagement, ses deux ennemis la suivirent sans ronchonner. Ils continuaient toujours vers le Sud, quand elle demanda, après avoir fouillait ses poches et à la grande surprise de Kiba et Hinata.

Vous avez bien caché la pierre j'espère ?

Bien sûr que oui ! c'est moi qu'il l'…

Oui elle est bien cachée. Le coupa le plus maigre.

Bien.

Le silence s'installa. Ino espérait qu'ils étaient bientôt arrivés quand elle entendit le sifflement d'un kunai fendre l'air. Soudain elle ressentit une atroce douleur à l'abdomen. Elle s'empêcha de crier en serrant les dents et se retourna, face à face, vers ses ennemis mais aussi ses amis. Elle chercha son corps des yeux puis alla le rejoindre en annulant sa technique. Le chef des ninjas ennemis, regarda éberlué ses compagnons puis, après avoir rendit son dernier souffle, tomba dans le vide et alla s'écraser au sol. Le plus bête des deux restants se tourna vers le plus intelligent et parla.

Qu'est ce qui te prend ?! Pourquoi as-tu tué notre chef ?!

Espèce d'idiot ! Tu n'as donc pas remarqué que quelqu'un avait pris sa place ?!

Sa place ? Ce que je viens de voir c'est notre chef perdant la vie !

Oui ! Car l'ennemi à échangé leur place avant de mourir !

Donc tu viens bien de le tuer !

Oui mais c'est pour sauver la pierre !

Pendant que les deux ninjas continuèrent à s'engueuler, Ino se réveilla dans les bras de Kiba et rata un battement de cœur. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sourit et lui dit.

Bon boulot.

Gênée, Ino se leva brusquement, ratant de peu de lui donner un coup et analysa la situation.

Pourquoi me dit tu celas? J'ai tout fait foiré ! Dit-t-elle désespérer.

Mais non ! Tu as réussis ta mission ! Tu les as amenés jusqu'ici! Maintenant repose toi et laisse nous faire !

Kiba fit un petit détour et, après avoir passé ses ennemis, leva les bras et fit de grands mouvements.

He ho ! Je suis là ! C'est à cause de moi que votre chef est mort ! Cria-t-il.

Sur ces mots les deux ninjas se retournèrent et le fusillèrent du regard.

Venez m'attraper si vous le pouvez !

Il se remit ensuite en route, vers le sud, et ses ennemis le poursuivirent. Il avançait dans les arbres, quand il disparut. Les deux ninjas s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux.

Ou est-il passé ?

Hmm…

Le plus gros marcha en direction de l'arbre où il avait aperçu pour la dernière fois Kiba lorsque qu'une explosion le propulsa violemment en arrière. Son allié se rapprocha, prudemment, du lieu où se tenait son compagnon, avant d'être propulsé, et découvrit un kunai.

Un kunai explosif.

Il se recula et esquiva de justesse une deuxième déflagration.

Je comprends mieux. Dit-t-il en regardant autour de lui. Votre but était de nous amener vers le Sud pour tomber dans vos pièges. Mais dommage pour vous je suis un expert.

Sur ces mots, il évita, avec agilité et une facilité déconcertante, tous les pièges qui se présentèrent à lui. Puis il se retourna et dit à l'autre ninja.

Cato ! Arrête de faire le mort et rejoint moi!

Ok Tori!

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, Cato se leva d'un bond et rejoignit son ami en lévitant dans l'air.

Bon maintenant que vos pièges n'ont pas marché, qu'allez-vous faire ? Dit Tori d'une voix forte et pleine de sarcasme.

A peine eut-t-il finit de prononcer sa phrase, qu'il arrêta avec sa main droite, une autre main au niveau de sa nuque, juste avant qu'elle ne la frappe. La jeune femme, aux longs cheveux noirs, qui venait de l'attaquer sourit puis fit un bond en arrière avant que son adversaire ne lui tranche le bras avec le kunai qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche. Au même moment, Cato évita l'attaque d'une autre femme, blonde, qui venait de lui lancer un kunai, en arrêtant celui-ci dans l'air et en le renvoyant sur elle. Cette dernière dû descendre de son perchoir pour esquiver et atterrit souplement sur l'herbe en contre-bas. Pendant ce temps, Kiba, partit chercher Chôji, Shikamaru et Shino sur le dos d'Akamaru.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Rébellion

Ensuite, ce fut aux deux ninjas ennemis de contre attaquer. Tori s'élança vers Hinata, et essaya de la frapper aux visages avec son poing gauche mais celle-ci sauta et atterrit derrière lui. Ou essaya car quand elle atteignit le sol, celui-ci se fissura, et elle faillit tomber dans le vide mais elle s'appuya sur un gros rocher et se propulsa en dehors du trou. Elle comprit, en retrouvant la terre ferme, que le ninja ne la visait pas, elle, mais pensait directement frapper le sol pour que quand elle l'atteindrait, elle tombe.

De son côté, Ino était mal en point. Son ennemi venait de nouveau de la propulser contre un arbre et elle tomba mollement par terre. Elle essaya de se lever mais sa jambe blessée et son abdomen la faisait souffrir. Une nouvelle douleur à la poitrine lui fit atrocement mal ce qui lui coupa le souffle. Le gout du sang lui emplissait la bouche et elle sentait un liquide chaud glissait le long de son genoux. Elle chercha de l'aide des yeux mais Hinata était déjà occupé avec Cato et elle n'apercevait Kiba nulle part. Mais où était-t-il passé ? Elle s'envola encore une fois et attendit l'impact. Est-ce que je vais mourir sans lui avoir jamais dit que je l'aimais ? pensa Ino. Soudain, elle fut projetée en arrière, mais au lieu de s'écraser sur un rocher, quelqu'un l'attrapa en l'air et la déposa délicatement sur le sol. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit Kiba.

C'est bon maintenant. Lui dit-il avec son éternel sourire. J'ai ramené les autres.

Derrière Kiba, elle vit aussi Shikamaru, Shino, et Chôji avec eux aussi le sourire aux lèvres.

Ki Kiba…

Oui ?

L'ennemie d'Hinata… commença-t-elle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

L'ennemie d'Hinata il… Une violente toux l'empêcha de continuer et la fit cracher du sang.

Ino tiens bon ! Shino, s'il te plait, prend la place d'Hinata et ramène la moi !

Quand Kiba finit sa phrase, Shino disparut.

Kiba… Celui-ci se retourna vers elle. L'ennemie d'Hinata utilise du gengutsu. Il n'est pas réellement fort. Réussit-elle à prononcer.

D'accord je lui dirais maintenant repose toi ! Lui ordonna-t-il.

Non !

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Ino désobéit à un ordre. Mais il le fallait.

Si … si jamais je ne me réveillerais pas…

Tu ne vas pas mourir.

J'ai dit si ! Baka !

Ah euh oui. Répondit surpris Kiba qui voyait pour la première fois Ino énervé.

Si je ne me réveillerais pas… Reprit-elle plus doucement. Je voulais que tu saches que je t'aime.

Ino s'évanouit ensuite en ayant pour dernières pensées, qu'elle avait réussie à tout lui dire et qu'elle ne risquait plus rien dans ses bras, entourée de ses amis.

Après avoir prévenu Shikamaru et Chôji, Kiba se dépêcha de retourner au combat car il s'inquiétait pour ses compagnons. Tout particulièrement pour Ino puisqu'il ne savait pas comment elle se débrouillait, n'étant pas dans la même équipe, au combat rapproché. Quand il la vit voltiger dans l'air il se précipita pour la rattraper puis la déposa doucement sur l'herbe.

Ki Kiba ? Dit-t-elle d'une voix chevrotante. Elle était très mal en point. Il essayait de

trouver une solution quand il entendit Ino prononcer ces mots.

Je t'aime.

Avait-t-il bien compris ce qu'elle venait de dire? Il se pencha vers elle pour lui demander de répéter mais trop tard, elle s'était évanouit. Je t'aime… Il devient tout rouge. Il se reprit quand Hinata arriva à ses côtés. Il l'informa que Cato utilisait du gengutsu et elle fut gênée de ne pas s'en être aperçut plus tôt. Pourquoi ses pupilles ne l'avaient-elles pas détecté ? Pendant qu'Hinata utilisait son chakra pour soigner les blessures graves d'Ino, Kiba, regarda autour de lui pour analyser la situation. Chôji avait rejoint Shino pour l'aider et Shikamaru tenait à distance le second. Il regarda ensuite Hinata.

Elle va s'en sortir ?

J'ai fini. Maintenant elle est hors de danger.

Kiba soupira. Hinata regarda à son tour le champ de bataille.

Kiba veille sur son corps. Dit-elle. Puis elle rejoignit Shino et Chôji.

Chôji tu restes avec moi. Shino va rejoindre Shikamaru pour l'aider.

Les groupes se formèrent et se préparèrent à attaquer. Les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. D'un côté, Shikamaru essayait d'attraper Tori avec la manipulation des ombres pendant que Shino l'attaquait avec ses insectes pour le faire reculer dans l'ombre des arbres. Tori esquiva un essaim d'insecte et évita de justesse le parchemin explosif en reculant. Shikamaru pensait enfin l'avoir coincé mais il le manqua. Pourquoi ?! Se demanda-t-il. Il regarda plus attentivement et remarqua que l'homme ne touchait plus le sol. Il volait. Mais surtout il n'avait pas d'ombre quand il volait ! Surpris, Tori en profita pour foncer sur lui et lui flanquer un coup de pied. Il esquiva à temps mais en reculant fut frappé par derrière. Un tronc d'arbre venait de s'écrasait sur lui, l'étendant par terre. Il se releva rapidement pour en esquiver d'autres qui fonçaient sur lui et nota qu'à la différence de son ennemi, ces objets volaient mais avait aussi une ombre. Il attrapa les troncs grâce à sa technique et les renvoya à son expéditeur. Il profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour questionner Shino qui venait de regarder la scène.

Quand t'es prêt tu me préviens, hein ?

Bientôt.

Shikamaru et Tori continuèrent à enchainer les coups quand enfin Shino le rejoignit.

Continue comme ça encore un peu. Lui chuchota Shino. Quand il ne bougera plus prépare-toi à l'attraper.

Et Shikamaru continua d'attaquer et d'esquiver cette fois ci avec l'aide de Shino. Jusqu'au moment où Tori s'arrêta. Il resta là, en l'air, immobile, se battant contre quelque chose d'invisible mais de bien réel et tomba. Shikamaru ne perdit pas un instant, et dès que l'ennemi toucha le sol, une ombre noire s'enroula autour de lui, le lacéra et le paralysa. Au bout d'un certain temps l'ombre se desserra et l'homme s'écrasa sur le sol inconscient. Et d'un ! Pensa Kiba.

Pendant ce temps, Chôji essaya une fois de plus d'atteindre Cato mais le rata encore une fois. A chaque nouvelle attaque son ennemi l'arrêtait et le propulsait de toutes ses forces le plus loin possibles. Pourtant j'étais sûr de mon coup cette fois ci ! pensa-t-il. C'est à ce moment-là qu'arriva Hinata et qu'elle lui annonça que Cato utilisé du gengustu et qu'il n'était pas réellement fort. Ils joignirent alors leurs mains en triangle et le brisèrent. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux puis hochèrent la tête et se tournèrent vers leur ennemi. Choji attaqua en premier en roulant dans sa direction mais le rata. C'est alors qu'Hinata cachées derrière lui apparait et s'élance mais son coup finit dans le vide. Hinata ne comprenait pas. Elle ne l'avait même pas vu se déplacer. Elle décida de se cacher un peu à l'écart dans un arbre pour réfléchir pendant que Chôji continuait d'attaquer. Elle le regarda foncer sur l'ennemi et celui-ci disparaitre et réapparaitre un peu plus loin ? C'est comme s'il l'avait traversé… Pensèrent Hinata et Chôji en même temps. C'est à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent. Ils étaient prisonniers dans un second gengustsu. En réalité personne ne se tenait devant Chôji. Alors ou était-il ?

Chôji décida de faire comme si de rien était et se remit à attaquer pendant qu'Hinata concentrait son chakra dans ses pupilles pour trouver leur ennemi. Elle était presque sûr de sa position quand elle reçut un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine et retomba tant bien que mal sur le sol ferme. Une douleur intense l'assaillit et elle tomba à genoux. Merde ! Pensa-t-elle. Alors comme ça il peut se rendre invisible… Elle se releva et réactiva son byakugan. Elle inspecta les environs et le trouva. Elle s'élança à sa poursuite et quand elle l'atteignit enfin le frappa de ses poings souples. Son premier coup le toucha en plein ventre, grâce à l'effet de surprise, mais elle manqua les deux autres. Cato allait lui trancher le bras avec son kunaï quand soudain la forêt fut plongée dans l'obscurité. Hinata qui avait deviné d'où cela provenait, recula, mais Cato, lui, n'eut même pas le temps de lever la tête qu'il fut écrasé par un Chôji énorme. Ce dernier reprit ensuite sa taille normale et Hinata récupéra dans la poche de son ennemi la pierre de feu, intacte. Et de deux ! S'exclama Kiba qui venait de regarder la scène depuis l'arbre ou il se cachait avec Ino.

Ensuite nos deux équipes se rejoignirent autour d'eux et ils examinèrent les blessés.

Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Chôji à Hinata.

Très bien. Répondit-elle d'un ton sec. Et j'aurais pu très bien m'en occuper toute seule.

Mais bien sûr… Enchaina Shikamaru s'en remarquer les regards étonné de ses amis.

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?! s'énerva Hinata.

Il voulait dire que tu n'aurais pas eu besoin de l'aide de Chôji !

Répondit Kiba en reprenant son ami qui n'avait manifestement pas compris qu'il ne valait mieux pas la mettre en colère. En réalité Kiba savait très bien qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait et que c'était sa manière à elle de le remercier… Mais Shikamaru n'a pas dû comprendre.

C'est bon, arrêtez. Dit-Chôji à Shikamaru et Hinata.

Hmm.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Ino qui venait de gémir. Ses yeux bougèrent sous ses paupières puis elle les ouvrit lentement. Elle aperçut d'abord Kiba qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle puis Shikamaru, Hinata, Chôji et enfin Shino. Kiba la regarda reprendre ses esprits peu à peu puis tout d'un coup elle s'assit et lui tourna le dos, se retrouvant face à ses autres compagnons. Kiba comprit sa réaction quand il remarqua ses oreilles rouges dépassés sous ses longs cheveux blonds. Alors il avait bien entendu ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'évanouir… Il se remit à rougir. Non ! Se gronda-t-il. Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il décida de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé pour l'instant.

Tu te sens mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il sans aucune gêne.

Oui. Murmura-t-elle.

La mission est finie. Nous avons ligoté Cato et Tori qui sont pour l'instant inconscient et récupéré la pierre de feu. Lui expliqua Chôji.

Ah d'accord. Répondit-elle simplement.

Puis Kiba et Shino l'aidèrent à se relever et ils décidèrent tous ensemble qu'avant de rentrer à Konoha ils devraient d'abord se reposer. Ils se détendirent pendant le reste de la nuit. Puis, quand le soleil apparut à l'horizon, ils se remirent en route.

La mission a été accomplie avec succès. Bien que nous sommes arrivés trop tard au temple et que celui-ci avait déjà brûlé, nous avons récupéré la pierre qui avait été volé. Malheureusement nous n'avons trouvé aucuns survivants. Tous les détails sont inscrits ici. Finit par dire Hinata en tendant une liasse de papier.

Bien dans ce cas vous pouvez disposer. Vous en avez peut-être finit pour aujourd'hui mais moi il me reste encore une tonne de boulot et je ne sortirais pas d'ici tant que je n'aurais pas fini. Alors dépêchez-vous. Répondit L'Hokage en récupérant le dossier.

Merci Tsunade-sama.

Sur ce Hinata sortit de la pièce et alla rejoindre son groupe qui l'attendait dehors.

On va manger quelque part ? Demanda Kiba.

On pourrait aller au restaurant de la dernière fois. Proposa Shino.

Celui qui fait de bonnes boulettes de viandes ? Le questionna Kiba.

Oui. Tu en penses quoi Hinata ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Hinata et attendirent sa réponse. Après tout, quoi qu'ils disent, c'était toujours elle qui décidait à la fin.

Hmm… Ok.

Sa réponse peut convaincant étonna ses amis mais ils décidèrent de se diriger vers le restaurant sans rien ajouter. Quand ils arrivèrent, Hinata, qui était à la tête du groupe, aperçut d'abord Naruto seul à une table. Elle sourit. Elle allait l'appeler quand elle découvrit Sakura assise en face de lui. Un rencard ?! Pensa-t-elle. En colère elle accéléra le pas mais s'arrêta brusquement quand elle vit que cette dernière était en train de parler avec Sasuke ou plutôt de se faire draguer.

Aïe ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes comme ça d'un…

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase ou plutôt il s'interrompu quand il aperçut le regard noir que lui lancé Hinata. Cette dernière lui tourna ensuite le dos puis reprit son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête à une table.

Salut Menma ! Dit-elle en souriant.

Elle parla tellement fort que tout le restaurant se tut et la regarda.

Nous revenons de mission et nous sommes affamés ! On peut se joindre à vous ?

Sakura et Sasuke qui avaient arrêté de discuter se tournèrent vers leur ami en même temps que tous les clients du restaurant. Hinata, quant à elle, continuait de lui sourire en attendant sa réponse.

Euh oui bien sûr. Asseyez-vous. Murmura-t-il enfin, gêné que toute l'attention soit portée sur lui.

Merci.

Hinata n'attendit pas plus longtemps. Elle fit le tour de la table et s'assit à côté de lui, suivit de Kiba et enfin de Shino qui s'assit en face de ce dernier et donc à côté de Sasuke. Les clients du restaurant se remirent enfin à leurs occupations et Sasuke en profita pour reprendre sa discussion avec Sakura.

Encore une mission de rang C accomplit. Dit Hinata.

Oui. Enchaina Shino.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Tsunade-sama à envoyer nos deux équipes. On aurait pu très bien remplir la mission sans eux. Se plaignit-elle.

Tu es sûr ? Rétorqua Kiba. Pourtant Ino a été salement amoché… et tu as été blessé toi aussi.

Justement ! Je manquais d'attention car je vérifiais que Chôji ne faisait pas n'importe quoi ! Répondit-elle gêné.

Tu t'inquiétais donc pour Chôji et Shikamaru car ils n'étaient pas en sécurité. Ce qui était le cas d'Ino à ce moment là puisqu'elle était avec moi.

Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux ! C'est juste que je n'aie pas l'habitude de partir en mission avec eux et je ne sais pas comment ils s'en sortent en temps normal lors d'un combat. C'est tout. Expliqua-t-elle.

Oui oui…

Tu cherches la bagarre ?!

Tu devrais faire quand même attention à toi. Ajouta Shino. Il ne faudrait pas que ta blessure à la poitrine que tu t'es faite lors de l'examen des chunins se rouvre encore une fois.

Je sais.

Quand elle répondit, elle sentit quelque chose bouger de son côté gauche. Elle se tourna vers Naruto et le regarda. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées.

Quelque chose ne va pas ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Surpris il la regarda et lui répondit.

Hein ? Non rien. Je viens juste de me rappeler quelque chose… Mais ce n'est pas important.

Hmm…Si tu le dis… Kiba et Shino regardèrent Hinata étonné.

C'est tout ? demanda Kiba.

Quoi ? lui dit Hinata.

Tu ne lui demande pas ce à quoi il pensait ? D'habitude tu aurais insisté.

S'il dit qu'il n'y a rien c'est qu'il n'y a rien ! Répliqua-t-elle énervé.

Après ça la table resta silencieuse un moment. Le serveur arriva et prit la commande. La troupe mangea sans bruit jusqu'à ce que Sasuke, ayant marre de ce silence pesant, demanda à Sakura.

Tu es libre cette après-midi ?

Euh oui pourquoi ? répondit-t-elle gênée.

Je n'ai rien à faire alors ça te dirais de te promener avec moi ?

Hein ?! euh oui pourquoi pas ! Ha ha! Ça sera drôle. Hein ?!

Oui. Lui répondit-t-il en souriant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte-moi ! » Cria Sakura dans son for intérieur.

Dans ce cas, dit à son tour Hinata, pourquoi nous ne passerions pas nous aussi l'après-midi ensemble… Hein Menma ?

Sur ces mots Naruto se réveilla et regarda Hinata.

Oui ?

Hinata l'attrapa par le bras et dit tout fort

Il a dit oui !

Naruto n'eut pas le temps de demander à quoi il avait dit oui, qu'Hinata l'entraina en dehors du restaurant suivit de Sakura et Sasuke puis de Kiba qui cria à Shino

Désolé mais je dois y aller moi aussi ! On se voit demain !

Shino se retrouva seul à la table. Le serveur, après avoir vu partir tout le monde, était venu le voir pour payer l'addition. Celui-ci la paya après avoir fait la grimace et jura de se venger de cet affront. C'est sur cette promesse qu'il tua d'un coup de spray, un insecte qui venait de passer par là, sans lui laisser la moindre chance de survivre.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous

Quand Shino avait mentionné l'ancienne blessure d'Hinata, Naruto avait eu une sorte de flash. Il avait vu Hinata, petite, les cheveux courts, titubant au milieu d'une arène remplit de villageois déchainé et lui, levant le bras et criant pour l'encourager. Il ne savait quand cela avait eut lieu, ni comment et pourquoi mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il en était sûr. C'était un fait qui s'était réellement passé. Un souvenir.

Naruto marchait dans la rue ou plutôt était trainé pas Hinata qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Ou est ce que l'on va ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Tu verras

Naruto n'osa pas lui en demander plus de crainte qu'elle ne se mette en colère. Il réfléchissait dans quel lieu elle pouvait bien l'emmener sachant que c'était une fille. Faire du shopping ? Manger une glace ? Au parc ? Ce n'était pas vraiment un rendez-vous mais le considérait-elle comme tel ? Naruto plongeait dans ses réflexions ne vit pas Hinata s'arrêter et la cogna.

\- On est arrivés. Lui dit-elle après s'être retourné.

Naruto aperçut l'enseigne du magasin et sourit.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Le questionna-t-elle un peu gêné. Tu pensais qu'on irait ou ?

\- Hein ? Non c'est très bien ici. Lui répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Aussitôt qu'ils entrèrent dans la boutique d'armes, Hinata se dirigea vers un étalage.

\- OH ! Bienvenue Hinata ! Ca faisait longtemps ! 3 jours il me semble ? Dit le patron du magasin en rigolant.

\- Bonjours Hishiya-san ! Désolé je n'ai pas pu venir ces deux derniers jours car j'étais en mission.

\- Ah je comprends mieux ! Je m'inquiétais un peu de ne plus voir ma cliente la plus dévoué ! Oh faite, j'ai reçu ce que tu avais commandé ! Je vais te le chercher !

\- Merci !

Hinata se remis à déambuler dans le magasin, rapide et efficace, prenant tous ce dont elle avait besoin. Quand le marchand revint, elle se hâta de le rejoindre.

\- Tiens. Lui-dit-il.

Hinata attrapa la petite boite, caressa son socle, puis l'ouvrit délicatement.

\- Les fléchettes Asayaki nouvelle génération. Tu pourras les utiliser avec du poison ou grâce à ton byakugan pour atteindre facilement les méridiens de loin !

Pour la première fois depuis son réveil, Naruto vit Hinata esquisser un sourire.

\- Je l'ai prends.

Hinata paya le marchand puis se tourna vers Naruto.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas trop ton genre de truc les magasins d'armes mais il fallait que je vienne ici.

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! J'aime bien venir dans ce genre d'endroit !

\- Ah bon ? je croyais que tu préférais glander et ne pas penser aux entrainements…

« Je crois que je viens de gaffer ! » Pensa Naruto intérieurement.

\- C'est-à-dire qu'aujourd'hui… je suis de bonne humeur… C'est ça ! Je suis de bonne humeur donc ça va ! Ah ah ah…

Hinata le regarda incrédule. Après cette vaine tentative, il se tut un moment. Puis Hinata se détourna et ils se remirent à marcher en silence. Hinata s'approcha d'un pond en bois puis couru sur l'eau pour se retrouver au milieu de la rivière.

\- J'aime bien cet endroit. Lui avoua-t-elle. Je viens souvent m'y promener.

Naruto réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Cette scène lui rappelé quelque chose… Mais quoi ?! De longs cheveux bruns, une jolie fille marchant sur l'eau…

\- Ahhhhh !

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Cria Hinata après avoir reculé d'un bond et s'être mis en position de défense, tous ses sens en alerte.

\- Tu es la fille nue qui dansait sur l'eau l'autre nuit !

\- Quoi ?! Répondit surprise son amie.

Naruto compris à cet instant qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire ça.

\- Ah rien… je me rappelais juste d'un manga que j'avais lu…

\- J'ai bien compris ce que j'ai entendu ! Alors c'était toi qui m'espionnais l'autre soir ! Pervers !

\- Non pas du tout ! Je me suis retrouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment… C'était accidentel !

\- Tu n'as pas du tout changé Menma! Tu as dit la même chose la dernière fois quant tu m'as vu sous la cascade !

\- Sous la cascade ?

\- Quand on était partit en mission ensemble pour trouver le Bikochu qui nous servirait à retrouver Jiraya-sensei !

Hinata allait se jeter sur Naruto pour lui donner un bon coup de poing qu'il avait largement méritait mais s'arrêta quand elle entendit sa réponse.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas…

Hinata s'écarta de lui et l'examina. Quand Naruto s'en aperçut il enchaina aussitôt.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Cette fois là ! Prononça-t-il en se grattant derrière la tête.

Après cela un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux. Hinata finit enfin par le briser.

\- Qui est tu ?

Un peu plus tôt du côté de Sakura et Sasuke.

\- Alors, où souhaite tu aller ma princesse ? Demanda Sasuke d'un ton enjôleur.

\- Moi ? Hmm… Pourquoi ne pas aller faire du shopping ?

\- D'accord.

Sasuke suivit Sakura qui rentra dans plusieurs magasins pour acheter de quoi faire un bon ragout. Après une dernière boutique, il se tourna vers elle et lui demanda.

\- Quand tu parlais de faire du shopping, tu pensais juste acheter la nourriture dont tu avais besoin pour la semaine ? … Ma belle rose… Ajouta-t-il essayant de cacher sa frustration.

\- Oui pourquoi ?

\- Dans ce cas ne voudrais-tu pas aller essayer de jolis vêtements maintenant ? Demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

\- Pourquoi je n'en ai pas besoin. Expliqua-t-elle rapidement.

\- Pour te faire plaisir. Lui répondit-il en souriant.

\- Mais je suis chargé. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je peux porter tes courses.

\- Et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent … Ajouta-t-elle.

\- Si tu trouve quelque chose à ton gout je pourrais marchander avec le vendeur pour baisser le prix. Le sourire de Sasuke vacilla un instant mais la jeune fille ne s'aperçut de rien.

\- Si tu insistes tant… d'accord ! S'exclama-t-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Sasuke ayant enfin obtenu sa victoire, attrapa la main de sa compagne et l'emmena dans un magasin. Il lui fit essayer toute sorte de robes tout en donnant son envie.

\- Tu es la plus belle étoile de l'univers. Lui dit-t-il après qu'elle est essayée une courte robe bleu brillante.

\- Tu ressembles à un mignon petit poussin dans celle-ci. Expliqua-t-il après que son amie est enfilée une robe jaune bouffante.

\- Celle la correspond parfaitement à ta personnalité. Ajouta-t-il pour la suivante : une longue robe rouge moulante encré.

\- Tu es semblable à un bonbon qu'on aurait envie de croquer. Répondit-t-il après qu'elle lui ait demandé comment elle était dans cette petite robe rose.

\- Hmm…

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Sakura gêné que Sasuke la regarde si attentivement.

\- C'est parfait.

Sakura venait de passer une longue robe verte prairie ornée de fils rose qui s'enroulaient autour de ses bras puis descendaient jusqu'à son nombril.

\- Magnifique… On dirait une fleur qui vient de s'épanouir.

\- Ah euh merci. Murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

\- On la prend ! Dit-t-il en se levant déterminé.

Notre fleur contente retourna dans la cabine pour se changer. Quand elle se dirigea vers la caisse, elle aperçut un beau chapeau noir en cuir. Elle s'en approcha, regarda le prix, réfléchit puis le prit et le cacha dans son dos avant de rejoindre Sasuke.

\- Désolé je n'ai réussit à faire baisser le prix que de 5%. Lui déclara-t-il quand elle fut à ses côtés.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Attend moi dehors je vais régler. Répondit-elle.

Quand il fut enfin sortit de la boutique, Sakura déposa le chapeau sur le comptoir.

\- C'est pour lui ? Demanda le vendeur.

\- Peut être que oui ou peut être que non. Lui donna-t-elle pour toutes réponses en souriant.

\- Désolé. Répliqua le marchand gêné.

Sakura paya sa robe et le chapeau puis sortit de la boutique après avoir dit au revoir. Focalisé sur l'achat du chapeau, elle n'aperçut pas le nom du propriétaire du magasin écrit en tout petit en bas du ticket de caisse : Uchiwa. Sakura alla rejoindre Sasuke qui l'attendait avec ses courses en mains.

\- Puisque tu m'as aidé à porter la nourriture, pourquoi ne pas venir manger chez moi ce soir pour y gouter ?

\- Ah euh c'est-à-dire que je ne sais pas si j'…

\- S'il te plait ! S'écria-t-elle. C'est-à-dire que je mange souvent seule alors ca me ferait plaisir que tu viennes… Dit-elle plus doucement.

\- D'accord si tu insistes tant.

\- Merci !

Tout deux se retournèrent dos au coucher de soleil et se mirent à marcher en direction de la maison de Sakura.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous (suite 1) : Tromperies

De retour du côté de Hinata et Naruto.

\- Qui est tu ?

\- Hein ?

\- Tu n'es pas Menma. Alors qui est tu ? Insista-t-elle.

\- Que Qu'est ce qui te faire dire ça ? Demande-t-il étonné.

\- Tu…Ces derniers temps tu es bizarre.

\- Bizarre ? Naruto sentit sa gorge se serrer.

\- Oui… Tu es souvent perdu dans tes pensées, tu as dis oui quand je t'ai proposé de sortir, tu apprécies les magasins d'armes, et tu as oublié certaines choses importantes qui se sont déroulés dans le passé… De plus Sakura m'a raconté que tu avais mangé des « narutos » et que tu t'investissais dans tes entraînements ! Menma ne ferait jamais ça ! Alors encore une fois, je te le re demande, qui est tu ?!

\- Comment peux-tu dire que je ne suis pas moi avec ça ? C'est si bizarre de vouloir sortir un peu et de gouter à de nouvelles choses ? Est-ce si bizarre de vouloir changer au point que même mes amis ne me reconnaissent même plus ?! Tenta Naruto pour se justifier.

\- Si tu n'es pas Menma, tu es sûrement un clone ! Ca ne te dérange pas que je vérifie puisque tu es bien lui ?! Et pour le savoir il n'y a qu'une seule chose à faire !

Hinata se mit en position de combat et sauta sur Naruto pour lui donner un coup de poing. Ce dernier l'évita attend et le coup atteignit le pond en bois qui s'ébranla. La brune enchaîna par un coup de pied retourné que le blond esquiva en sautant pas dessus.

\- Hinata arrête… ce n'est pas…

La jeune fille n'écoutait plus ce qu'on lui disait. Elle couru sur le pont, la tête à l'envers, puis s'élança vers le garçon. L'action s'étant passée très vite, Naruto n'eut pas le temps de bouger qu'Hinata lui tomba dessus et le bloqua au sol. Elle sortit une de ses fléchettes fraichement acquissent et la plaqua contre sa gorge.

\- Ton petit jeu est terminé alors dis moi qui tu es. Prononça-t-elle d'un ton froid et menaçant.

Hinata attendit encore quelques secondes avant d'ajouter.

\- Que… Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Comment ce fait il que tu n'es pas encore disparut ? Le choque n'était il pas assez puissant ?

\- C'est parce que… Commença Naruto.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Hinata entailla sa joue avec sa pique.

\- Aie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Une goute de sang rouge perla sur la joue de Naruto avant de glisser et de tomber sur l'herbe verte. Hinata recula et tomba à son tour.

\- C'est toi ? Menma ? Non ce n'est pas possible… Marmonna-t-elle troublée. Mais si c'était réellement toi alors je t'ai fait du mal… J' j'ai fait du mal à un ami… à cause d'un pressentiment ? Mais je ne me suis jamais trompé auparavant… Que qu'est ce que j'ai fait…

\- Et oui ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper. C'est humain. Expliqua-t-il en soupirant.

Naruto regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire quand il aperçut une larme rouler sur la joue de la jeune fille. Il demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? Ce n'est pas si grave tu sais.

\- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne pleure pas crétin ! J'ai seulement une poussière dans l'œil !

Hinata lui tourna le dos et le silence s'installa. On entendait toujours l'eau de la rivière couler, comme cette nuit là, mais la situation était un peu plus compliquée que la dernière fois. Naruto troublé et gêné par les sentiments d'Hinata finit par lâcher.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas Menma. Alors ne pleure plus.

Du côté de Sakura et Sasuke.

\- Je suis de retour ! Cria Sakura en entrant dans sa maison puis en enlevant ses chaussures.

\- S'il n'y a personne je ferais mieux de repart…

\- Reste ici je reviens. Lui ordonna Sakura après lui avoir coupé la parole.

Elle partit faire le tour de la maison puis revient dans l'entrée.

\- Bon normalement mes parents ne vont pas tarder à arriver alors on va commencer à cuisiner en les attendant. Tiens met ca. Lui expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant un tablier rose à volant.

\- Tu n'en aurais pas un autre moins… voyant.

\- C'est celui la ou celui avec les cœurs si tu préfères. Lui répondit Sakura en ricanent.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Commence à éplucher les pommes de terre je reviens après avoir rangé un truc.

Sasuke voulut protester mais n'en eut pas le temps. Sakura était déjà partit. Pendant que Sakura était parti ranger son chapeau et Sasuke en train d'éplucher ses légumes, des coups se firent entendre depuis la porte d'entrée.

\- Sakura ! Je crois que tes parents viennent de rentrer ! ... Sakura ?!

N'ayant aucune réponse de cette dernière, Sasuke décida d'aller ouvrir. Il ouvrit la porte d'entré prudemment et se figea sur place.

\- Yo ! Cria Kakashi-sensei en levant le bras.

Ce dernier se figea à son tour. Il dévisagea son apprenti le plus grognon vêtu d'un tablier rose bonbon et parsemé de volant. Celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher d'exploser littéralement de rire en le voyant si bien habillé. Sasuke, rouge comme une tomate se mis à rougir, gêné.

\- Ah Sasuke ! J'ai oublié de te dire que Kakashi-sensei a été invité par mes parents pour venir manger avec …

La voix de Sakura fut recouverte par les éclats de rire de son professeur quand elle atteignit le bas des escaliers. Assistant à la scène, cette dernière ne put s'empêcher de rire à son tour.

\- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Gronda Sasuke en retournant dans le salon.

\- Je suis désolé… réussit à répondre Sakura entre deux fous rires.

Elle s'arrêta cependant quand elle aperçut son compagnon enlever son tablier et le jeter sur la table. Celui-ci revenu dans l'entrée. Kakashi qui s'était enfin arrêter de rire le regardait pendant que Sakura lui demanda.

\- Tu ne restes pas manger ? Pourtant je suis sûr que ça aurait fait plaisir à mes parents que tu sois à la maison.

\- Et bien tu le demanderas de m'excuser pour cette fois ci. Fini-t-il par dire d'un ton sec en sortant de la maison.

Les regards du maître et de l'apprenti se croisèrent et ils repartirent ensemble dans un long fou rire.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 (suite 2) : Révélation

Hinata sécha rapidement ses larmes et se tourna vers l'inconnu.

\- Comment ça tu n'es pas Menma ? Demanda-t-elle troublée.

Naruto réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Hein ? Si ! Je suis Menma. Tu as du mal interprété ce que j'ai dis.

\- Non j'ai bien entendu ce que tu as dis. Et tu as dis que tu n'étais pas Menma ! Alors qui est tu à la fin ? Répondit-elle désespérée.

\- Je…

Naruto hésita. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de tout lui dévoiler alors qui ne la connaissait qu'à peine. Il savait trop peu de chose sur elle. Serait-elle capable de garder ce secret ? Ou le révèlerai-t-elle à tous le monde ? Il tourna le dos à Hinata et allai s'enfuir ses jambes à son coup quand une vision s'imposa à lui.

Lui, tout seul dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit, adossé contre le mur, les genoux relevés et la tête enfermé entre ces derniers. La chambre était sombre et aucune Lune au travers de la fenêtre n'était la pour éclairer la moindre parcelle de sa vie. Il était seul. Seul à en souffrir. Seul à en mourir. Une larme roula sur sa joue pour finalement tomber dans l'immense marée que formé sa couverture noire ondulée. Un sentiment étrange s'installa en lui. Naruto devint incapable de distinguer si cette image, qu'il venait d'observer, était une vision de son futur s'il fuyait ou si c'était un fait qui s'était réellement passé. Un souvenir. Mais il ne voulait pas ça. Il ne voulait pas finir comme ces personnes qui ne trouvaient plus aucun sens à la vie et se suicidaient. Lui il voulait vivre. Pas seulement respirer, il voulait rire, pleurer, courir, marcher, partager, se reposer, découvrir, aimer, accomplir de grandes choses, que les gens le reconnaissent, qu'ils sachent qu'il est vraiment. Après encore quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, il se retourna et avoua.

\- I peu près une semaine que je me suis réveillé seul dans la forêt avec une violente douleur à la tête. Tout ce dont je me souvenais était mon nom. Naruto. C'était la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me raccrocher. Je suis parvenu à ce village après avoir marché et c'est là où l'on m'a pris pour ce Menma que je ne connaissais pas. J'ai donc décidé de me faire passer pour lui le temps que je retrouve mes souvenirs. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Tu…tu aurais perdu la mémoire ? Le questionna-t-elle.

\- Oui.

Les yeux d'Hinata s'écarquillèrent. Elle recula d'un pas et mis sa main devant la bouche comme pour se protéger de quelque chose.

\- C'est impossible… Murmura-t-elle.

\- Pourtant ce que je dis est vrai. Affirma Naruto.

Hinata réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Menma n'était pas Menma. Menma serait Naruto et Naruto aurait perdu la mémoire…

\- Es tu sur de t'appeler Naruto ? Peut-être que tu es en réalité Menma mais que tu ne t'en souviens plus.

\- J'y ai déjà pensée et j'en suis sûr. Si j'ai perdu la mémoire c'est sûrement dû à un choque crânien ou à une technique cachée mais je ne pense pas que cela puisse changer les goûts d'une personne. Or Menma et moi n'aimons pas du tout les mêmes choses. Par exemple, comme tu l'as dis plus tôt, il adore les « menmas » de chez Ichiraku alors que moi je déteste ça et ne mange que des « narutos ».

\- Tu as des souvenirs ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

\- Ils me reviennent de temps en temps… Mais rien de très important.

\- Dit moi ce que tu sais d'autre ! S'exclama-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus… J'aime les « narutos » comme je l'ai dit plus tôt et j'aime aussi m'entrainer. Les seules souvenirs que j'ai sont mon nom et ton …

Naruto se mit à se gratter la tête. Ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsque qu'il était gêné.

\- Et ton combat lors des examens des Chunins.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Oui.

Hinata réfléchissait. On pouvait le voir au froncement de ses sourcils et à son regard perdu au loin.

\- C'est embêtant… Répondit-elle finalement. Puis elle replongea son regard droit dans les yeux de Naruto. La meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant c'est de prévenir l'Hokage et de voir si nous pouvons utiliser une technique pour te faire retrouver la mémoire.

\- Surtout pas ! S'exclama Naruto en attrapant Hinata par les épaules.

\- Que ? Hinata rougit. Ne me touche pas ! Cria-t-elle en lui balançant son poing dans la figure. Naruto tombe à terre puis se relève et appuie sa main sur sa joue.

\- Cha Ché mal !

\- Je te préviens ! Nous ne sommes pas amis ! Je ne connais rien de toi et tu es peut être un ennemi du village mais pour l'instant je te fais confiance car tu as l'air sincère. Alors garde tes distances sinon je te livre directement aux ambus qui se feront une joie de t'ausculter pour savoir d'où tu viens ! Expliqua Hinata essoufflé par sa longue tirade.

\- Oui… désolé. Répondit Naruto en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Bien. Maintenant à ton tour de m'expliquer pourquoi tu ne veux pas demander de l'aide à l'Hokage. Annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Je je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Répondit le blond. En me promenant dans le village j'ai pu retrouver quelques souvenirs or si je venais à rester coincé dans un bâtiment clos mes souvenirs ne reviendraient sûrement pas… C'est un pressentiment.

\- Hmm… Tu n'as pas tord. Hinata semble se rappeler de quelque chose. Mais... mais que fait tu de Menma ? Ou est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?! S'inquiéta la brune.

\- Je ne sais pas. Le jour où je me suis réveillé, cela faisait déjà trois jours que Menma n'était pas revenu chez lui. Et il s'est passé quatre jours depuis…

\- Une semaine… Cela fait une semaine qu'il a disparut et tu n'as rien dit ?! Une semaine c'est long pour un shinobi ! Il est probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est … Hinata avala ses derniers mots.

\- Je… Naruto était perdu. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas Menma, lorsque qu'Hinata avait suggéré sa mort, il en eut la boule au ventre. Peut-être parce qu'il pensait à ses parents s'ils apprenaient la vérité.

\- Et ses parents ? Demanda-t-elle. Ils sont au courant ?

Naruto détourna la tête. Hinata le regarda avec insistance.

\- Tu ne leur à rien dit ? Comment as-tu pu ne rien leur dire bon sens !

\- Comment aurais-je pu ! Hurla Naruto dans la pénombre de la nuit.

\- Hein ?

Hinata reçu comme un kunai dans le cœur. Elle avait peur. Ce devait être la première fois de sa vie que cela lui arrivait. Naruto avait les yeux rouges vifs. On pouvait y distinguer une colère brûlante prête à exploser à tout moment mais aussi de la tristesse. Une tristesse froide et solitaire. Hinata intimidé, dévia son regard.

\- Comment aurais-je pu. Répéta-t-il cette fois ci plus doucement. Quand je suis arrivé au village une femme s'est jetée sur moi. Elle m'a enlacé si fort que j'ai cru qu'elle allait m'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte. Mais elle était pleine de chaleur et en larme. Heureuse de revoir son fils. Je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

Au bout d'un long silence, Naruto remarqua qu'Hinata n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis qu'il avait crié.

\- Euh désolé je me suis laissé un peu emporté, je n'aurais pas dû. Excuse-moi Hinata. Annonça-t-il gêné.

Quand Naruto prononça son nom, Hinata sembla sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Je… nous… Je sais que tu ne veux rien dire à l'Hokage mais j'aimerais quand même lui demander d'envoyer des membres de l'ambu chercher Menma. Je m'inquiète pour lui. Je spécifierai bien sûr que ceci doit rester secret et que s'ils veulent plus d'informations il faudra alors me promettre de te laisser tranquille même après leur avoir tout révélé. Est-ce que cela te convient ?

\- Ou oui. Merci.

\- Dans ce cas j'irai dès demain leur en parler.

\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

\- Non merci ça ira. Je préférerai rester seule un petit moment.

\- Je… d'accord. C'est compris.

Sur cet adieu, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Le vent soufflait doucement sur le visage de Naruto. Cette brise fraiche fini de calmer ses dernières ardeurs et de refroidir son corps. Naruto marchait dans l'ombre quand il s'arrêta. Il s'appuya sur un talus en bois et regarda la lune. « Mais qu'ai-je fais ? » Se demanda-t-il.

Hinata claqua la porte quand elle entra chez elle. Elle jeta ses chaussures sur le côté du tapis, elle qui est d'habitude si bien rangée, fit glisser la porte en bois et entra dans le salon. Un homme d'âge mûr, assis en tailleur devant une table, buvait son thé en lisant un journal. Lorqu'Hinata passa derrière lui, il posa sa tasse.

\- Hinata. Dit-il d'une voix grave. N'as-tu rien oublié ?

\- …

\- Ton oncle est arrivé ce soir. Tu sais, celui de la branche secondaire, de la Bunke.

\- Je suis désolé père. J'ai oublié qu'il devait rentrer ce soir.

\- Je sais.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce.

\- J'irai m'excuser demain dès la première heure. Expliqua Hinata. Puis-je maintenant me retirer ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais réprimandé depuis aujourd'hui car tu es une fille forte et intelligente. J'ai confiance en toi. Pour ce soir je te laisse partir. Mais veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise plus.

\- Oui père. Merci pour votre gentillesse.

Hinata quitta la salle, sans même dire bonne nuit. Ce qui était habituel. Elle parcourut un dédale de couloirs puis arriva enfin à sa chambre. Elle se déshabilla, enfila sa chemise de nuit, s'installa sur son lit et s'adossa contre le mur. Elle ouvrit ensuite la fenêtre et se pencha en arrière pour que sa tête se retrouve complètement à l'air libre. Le vent s'infiltrait dans ses cheveux et les faisaient voltiger autour d'elle dans le calme solitaire de la nuit. Elle soupira en regardant la lune. Menma est Naruto. Naruto a perdu la mémoire et Menma a disparut. Elle ricana. N'importe quoi. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi naïve ? Son âme lui soufflait d'oublier cette affaire. Que ce n'était qu'absurdité. Mais une autre voix inconnue lui murmurait aussi qu'il fallait qu'elle le croie. Qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir l'aider. Qu'elle devait le croire. Que c'était son devoir. Son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire. Et c'est ce qu'elle fit.

De son côté, Naruto rentra lui aussi chez lui. Quand il referma la porte derrière lui après être entrer, il fut plongé dans l'obscurité. Son père et sa mère dormaient. Il avança vers le frigo, attrapa une bouteille de lait puis se dirigea vers sa chambre. Soudain il s'arrêta et fit marche arrière. Un cadre photo déposé sur une commode attira son attention. Ces yeux qui s'étaient peu à peu habitué au noir discernèrent lui et ses parents sur la photo. Naruto l'attrapa et l'emmena dans sa chambre avec lui. Après avoir fermé la porte il jeta la bouteille de lait vide par terre. Il alla ensuite s'asseoir sous sa fenêtre pour contempler la photo mais les nuages qui caché la lune l'empêcher de voir. Enfin le ciel se dégagea et il put la regarder. Dessus on pouvait y voir Naruto lors de sa sortie de l'académie entouré de ses parents, heureux. C'est alors qu'une douleur à la tête l'assaillit. Sa vision se brouilla et tout devint noir autour de lui.

\- Qu… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Se demanda Naruto, inquiet.

Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

\- Je … je ne comprends pas.

Cette photo ne lui disait rien. Cela ne lui rappelait rien. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Il avait l'impression de voir des inconnus sur cette photo comme si tout ceci était faux et monté de toute pièce. Il re ouvra les yeux et examina une seconde fois le papier. Soudain, il se vit, seul, assit, la tête baissé, le regard perdu dans ses pensées. La balançoire sur laquelle il était appuyé se balançait lentement au rythme du vent. Un profond sentiment de tristesse s'imposa à lui. Il resta planté là, perdu dans le vide, pendant un temps non définis. Il reprit finalement ses esprits lorsqu'une goutte d'eau vint mouiller son tee-shirt. Naruto passa son bras au dessus de ses yeux et essuya les larmes qui commençaient à ruisseler. Il pleurait. Pour une raison inconnu de plus. Peu à peu, sa tristesse devint colère et il balança le cadre photo par terre. Le cadre se brisa dans un fracas assourdissant. Aucun bruit. Naruto se sentait vidé. Il ne lui restait ni joie, ni tristesse, ni colère, ni haine comme si ses sentiments s'étaient évaporés lorsque le cadre s'était brisé. Il ne pensait à rien. A cet instant, si on lui avait avoué qu'il était mort, il l'aurait cru sans aucun doute. Sa tête tomba en arrière et son regard se posa sur la Lune. Une convulsion traversa alors son corps comme s'il revenait à la vie. Une jeune fille aux cheveux courts noirs apparu devant lui. Elle dansait sur l'eau à proximité d'une cascade, nue, éclairé seulement par un croissant de lune. Il entendit ensuite une voie l'appeler par son prénom.

\- Naruto. NARUTO. NARUTO !

Celui-ci se retourna. Le décor se mit alors à changer autour de lui. Il se trouvait à présent non plus dans une forêt mais dans une clairière parsemait de rondin de bois. La même fille se trouvait face à lui mais cette fois-ci lui souriait. Il fit un pas vers elle puis tomba par terre. Quand il se releva il ne se trouvait plus au même endroit. Il se tenait dans une arène et faisait face à un garçon aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés. Ce dernier le montra du doigt et son chien se jeta sur lui. Naruto ferma alors les yeux pour se protéger. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un autre homme aux cheveux noirs cette fois ci lui tourner le dos. Des insectes voltigeaient autour de lui et les protégés. Soudain il reçut un coup dans la nuque par derrière et s'évanouit. Naruto se leva en sursaut et contempla la pièce dans laquelle il était. Paniqué, il regardait de tout les côté en sueur. Quand il reconnu le lieu il se calma. Sa chambre. Il fit demi-tour sur lui-même et alla se pencher à la fenêtre. Il vit la lune qui était bien plus base que la fois précédente.

\- C'était … un rêve ?

Il semblait pourtant si réel.

Naruto alla s'allonger sur son lit et ferma les yeux. Il attendit que ses battements de cœur finissent par se calmer puis soupira. Personne ne le comprenait. En même temps comment le pourraient-ils puisque lui-même ne se comprenais pas. La journée, quand il ne pensait pas à lui, il se sentait bien. Mais dès qu'il se posait des questions sur lui-même, il ressentait un vide en lui. Il ne savait plus qui il était. La perte de ses souvenirs avait fait naître un sentiment en lui. La solitude. Avant de s'endormir, Naruto ne cessa de répéter une phrase pour se réconforter. Une seule phrase.

\- Je suis Naruto. Je suis Naruto. Je suis Naruto. Je suis …

(Dans n'importe quel monde, Naruto ne cessera-t-il pas de ressentir la solitude ?)


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Surprise !

Hinata se réveilla de bonne heure comme à son habitude. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa, noua son bandeau autour de son cou et sortit de sa chambre. Quand elle arriva dans le salon, son père était déjà installé près de la table basse. Elle s'approcha de lui pour le questionner mais fut interrompu.

HINATA !

Un homme la prit dans ses bras et la serra de toutes ses forces. Elle essaya de le frapper au ventre de sa paume droite mais celui-ci esquiva facilement le coup en reculant.

Je vois que ma nièce est toujours en forme ! S'exclama-t-il.

Bonjour mon oncle. Répondit Hinata. Je vous pris de bien vouloir m'excuser pour hier. Je suis rentrée un peu tard et de ce fait je n'ai pas pu vous accueillir.

Mais bien sûr ce n'est pas grave ! Répondit-il en souriant.

L'homme se pencha ensuite vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille.

La raison de ce retard… serais-ce un garçon ? Demanda-t-il.

Hinata rougit. Elle tenta pour la seconde fois de le frapper mais quelqu'un d'autre l'en empêcha avant.

Père. Vous devriez arrêter de l'importuner ainsi. Conseilla Neiji en arrivant dans le salon à son tour.

Je ne voulais pas l'embêter. Dit le père en se reculant.

Je suis désolé mais je dois régler quelques affaires urgentes. Annonça Hinata en regardant son père.

Tu peux y aller. Déclara ce dernier.

Hinata enfila ses chaussures qui avaient été rangé depuis la veille et sortit.

Menma… Réveilles toi !

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit. Il regarda autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Sa chambre était plongée dans le noir complet. Quand il se leva quelque chose craqua sous son pied gauche et une douleur surgit. Ce devait être un morceau de cadre qu'il avait brisé hier soir. En sautillant, il enfila un pantalon et attrapa un tee-shirt au passage. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le salon en mettant ce dernier. Naruto s'étonna de voir la pièce aussi sombre après avoir regardé l'horloge indiquant onze heure trente.

Kushina ? Minato ? Vous êtes la ? Demanda-t-il au silence.

Soudain on l'attrapa par derrière et l'immobilisa. Il se débattit mais en vain. Il était coincé. Naruto paniqua. Il fut alors ébloui par le reflet d'un kunai passant un peu trop près de sa tête. Il essaya de donner un coup de pied à son ennemi avec son pied blessé mais quand il tandis la jambe celle-ci percuta le vide. Subitement il se sentit aspirer en arrière puis s'écraser au sol. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il fut hébété de voir qu'il se trouvait dans une prairie bordé de cerisier en fleur. Naruto se releva sur ses coudes et examina les environs.

Qu qu'est ce qui se passe bon sens ?

Surprise !

Naruto pencha la tête en arrière et aperçut ses parents le regarder en souriant.

Que faites-vous ici ? Et et pourquoi je suis la aussi ? Demanda Naruto complètement perdu.

On va pique-niquer bien sûr ! Répondit sa mère enthousiaste.

Mais pourquoi ?! Enfin je veux dire à l'instant j'étais à la maison en train de me faire attaquer et maintenant je suis ici… j'y comprends rien !

Tu as crus qu'on t'attaquait ? Demanda son père en rigolant.

Ben oui ! Il avait un kunai ! Cria Naruto gêné.

Ahh… désolé c'était moi. Il fallait bien que je pose un kunai et que je te tienne pour pouvoir nous téléporter ici ! Dit Minato en souriant.

Sinon tu te serais encore échappé par la fenêtre ! Ajouta Kushina. Tu ne veux jamais sortir avec nous d'habitude, alors on a décidé de ne pas te laisser le temps de fuir cette fois-ci !

Naruto regarda les parents de Menma incrédule.

Vous êtes dangereux. Murmura-t-il.

Ce n'était pas du tout dangereux puisque tout était sous contrôle ! Répondit la rousse.

La la prochaine je viendrai directement avec vous alors ne refaite plus jamais ça.

Je ne suis pas sûr que Menma apprécierai ça. Pensa Naruto avec un sourire crispé.

Bon maintenant que nous sommes tous la on peut commencer?

Oui !

Kushina sortit une serviette et l'étendit dans l'herbe. Elle déposa les sandwichs qu'elle avait préparés et sortit une bouteille d'eau.

Bon appétit ! Cria-t-elle.

Bon appétit. Répondirent en même temps le père et le fils.

Naruto sentant le regard insistant de sa mère sur lui, attrapa un sandwich et le gouta. Après avoir mangé quelques bouts il dit.

C'est … bon.

La mère heureuse se mit à son tour à manger suivit de son père. Ils mangèrent tous les trois ensembles en parlant de leurs récentes missions, de ce qu'il ferait les prochains jours, du jour et du beau temps… Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un sandwich. C'est alors que la rousse et le blond s'arrêtèrent de parler et se mirent à se fixer. Ils étaient près à agir à tout instant pour attraper la nourriture en premier tel des prédateurs devant un gibier. Quand un pétale de cerisier atteignit le sandwich, Minato sortit un kunai de son fourreau et s'élança pour l'attraper. Kushina répliqua en bloquant le kunai de son mari avec une épingle à cheveux puis s'empara de sa proie en l'attirant dans sa main grâce au vent. Avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne lui vole sa victoire elle l'enfourna dans sa bouche et l'avala tout rond.

Naruto, qui venait de regarder la scène, éclata de rire. Il n'avait jamais vu des ninjas se battre sérieusement pour un simple morceau de pain auparavant. Et encore moins ses parents. Ces derniers observèrent Naruto puis se regardèrent entre eux et se mirent à rire à leur tour. Naruto reprit peu à peu son calme et posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis la veille.

Le jour de ma sortit de l'académie vous êtes venu me féliciter n'est ce pas ? Comme on le voit sur la photo du salon pas vrai ?

Les parents furent étonnés par sa question puis répondirent en faisaient oui de la tête.

Les autres personnes peuvent penser que c'est honteux que leur fils ne réussisse son examen qu'au bout de la troisième fois mais nous, nous étions très fiers de toi. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux prendre son temps et réussir correctement que se précipiter et se marcher par la suite sur les pieds. Ajouta Kushina.

D'a d'accord. Répondit Naruto gêné par autant de tendresse.

Sa mère s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. A cet instant précis, Naruto retrouva un souvenir. Il se remémora qu'auparavant il s'était déjà retrouvé devant sa mère ainsi et qu'ils avaient eut une discussion, une très longue discussion, rien que tout les deux.

Souvenir :

Tout va bien tu peux rester ici, Naruto.

Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et comment connais-tu mon nom ?

Naruto regarda étonné la femme se tenant devant lui. Elle avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux rouges qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

Ah oui c'est vrai. Et bien Naruto, peut tu deviner qui je suis ?

C'est pas vrai…

Tu as compris ?

Tu es la véritable forme de Kyûbi !

Hein ? La femme se mit à rigoler.

Quel rire grossier ? Tu essayes de me tromper en te déguisant comme une femme Kyûbi ?

La rousse serra le poing et le frappa en pleine figure.

Tu as tout faux, dattebane !

Aiiiie ! Hein ? Dattebane ?

Ah ah je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de te taper! J'ai toujours été impatiente et je parle vite alors je dis souvent des trucs bizarres. J'essaye de me contrôler mais cela m'échappe quand je suis excité ! Et toi ? J'espère que tu n'as pas attrapé mes mauvais tics de langage!

Alors…

Minato… Il ne t'a vraiment rien dit ?

Le corps de Naruto se mit à trembler.

Je te jure. Oui je suis ta …

Naruto la pris dans ses bras et laissa couler les larmes qu'il essayait de retenir jusque là.

Ca fait tellement longtemps… ça fait tellement longtemps que je veux te rencontrer maman…dattebayo.

Dattebayo hein…

Tu es bien mon fils… Naruto se détacha de sa mère et souris.

Maman, il y a une tonne de chose que je voulais te demander si un jour je te rencontrais ! Dit-il en ouvrant les bras.

Bien sur. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux. Mais d'abord nous devons nous occuper de Kyuubi.

…

Elle lui sourit puis ils s'assirent ensemble.

Minato a enfermé mon chakra dans la formule du sceau donc quand le temps viendra pour toi de t'approprier la puissance de Kyubi, je pourrai t'aider.

Ah ah ah

Tu m'écoutes ?!

Je suis content que tu sois si belle maman !

Merci. T'es cheveux sont juste comme ceux de ton père mais je suis désolé que tu aies hérité de mon apparence.

Naruto en se balançant répondit.

Pourquoi ? Si j'ai hérité de ta beauté, ça fait de moi un beau gosse, pas vrai ? Et puis tu as de jolis cheveux rouges et lisses, j'aurais aimé que mes cheveux soient comme les tiens !

Tu es le deuxième homme à me complimenter sur mes cheveux rouges.

Vraiment ? C'était qui le premier ?

Qui d'autre ? Ton père enfin !

Mais oui bien sur ! Dis dis ! J'ai toujours voulu te demander une chose ! Comment papa et toi êtes vous tomber amoureux ?

Kushina rougit et se gratta le derrière de la tête.

C'est une chose embarrassante que tu me demande là, dattebane.

AH ! Tu as dis dattebane ! Tu es excitée !

Dans ce cas là, c'est plutôt car je suis gênée, Dattebane !

Ah ah ! Tu l'as encore dit !

La mère et le fils se mirent à rire à l'unisson.

…

Je n'ai dit ces précieux mots qu'aux hommes qui m'ont complimenté sur mes cheveux. Naruto, les accepteras tu ?

Oui ! en hochant la tête

Je t'aime.

Hein ?

…

J'ai une dernière chose à te dire avant de partir.

Kushina se mit à pleurer.

Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait devenir l'hôte de Kyubi. D'avoir laissé notre fardeau sur tes épaules. Pour ne pas être capable de vivre à tes côtés... Pour ne pas être capable de te remplir d'amour…

C'était dur dans le passé parce que j'étais un jinchuriki. Répondit Naruto. Mais je ne vous en ai jamais tenu rigueur à toi ou à papa. J'admets que je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'était l'amour parental. Après tout, papa et toi n'étiez jamais là. Mais je sais maintenant que vous avaient donné vos vies pour moi. Et je me rends compte que plus que Kyûbi, mon cœur est rempli de votre amour ! C'est pour cela que je suis heureux ! Je suis heureux d'être votre fils, papa et maman !

Kushina ravala ses larmes.

Naruto !

Et elle le prit dans ses bras.

Merci de me laisser être ta mère… et merci de laisser Minato être ton père… Merci pour t'être dirigé vers nous… merci…beaucoup …

Kushina versa une dernière larme puis disparut. Quand Naruto retrouva ses esprits, il se rendit compte que lui aussi pleurait dans les bras de la mère de Menma. Cette dernière s'écarta de lui et fut étonné de découvrir son fils en larme.

Menma ? Que ce passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Naruto sécha ses larmes et releva la tête. Mais en voyant la rousse le regardait une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Sa mère était le portrait craché de la mère de Menma. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Deux personnes qui se ressemblaient autant dans un même monde était impossible…

Kushina.

Oui ?

Comment êtes vous tombez amoureux Minato et toi ?

Ah ! Ne te l'ai-je jamais raconté ? Demanda-t-elle sans gêne en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Non tu ne me l'a jamais dis, dattebayo.

Dattebayo ? Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ?

Hein ?

Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça avant. Nota Kushina.

Moi non plus. Ajouta Minato.

AH c'est rien ! Répondit gêné Naruto. Un ami dit souvent ça à la fin de ses phrases et à force de l'écouter c'est sortit tout seul ! Ah ah…

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Ses parents avaient la même apparence que ceux de Menma mais ils n'avaient pas la même personnalité… Cela voudrait dire… qu'il se trouve en ce moment même dans un monde parallèle comme ceux qu'il avait vu dans des films.

Impossible, pensa Naruto.

« Cependant dans le monde dans lequel il vit, rien n'est impossible. »


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 : Retrouvailles

Ce matin là, Temari se réveilla de bonne heure. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle le voulait mais parce qu'elle devait aller à Konoha pour retransmettre les informations que le Kazekage, Gaara, lui avaient donné la veille. Gaara était quelqu'un de gentil qui souriait souvent à la différence de Kankurô qui était un garçon sombre toujours enfermé dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec ses poupées. Temari passait la plupart de son temps près de son plus jeune frère aux cheveux rouges. Etant doté d'une extrême générosité, elle était au petit soin avec lui se qui avait finit par créer une séparation entre elle et son frère cadet aux cheveux châtains. Elle enfila donc sa tenue habituelle rouge et noir puis attrapa son éventail et l'accrocha dans son dos. Enfin elle sortit du village. Elle passa la journée à marcher dans le désert sous la chaleur accablante en évitant quelques tempêtes de sable.

En fin de journée elle arriva devant les portes de Konoha après avoir traversé la forêt luxuriante. Elle aperçut Shikamaru adossé à un poteau pas loin de l'entrée et s'approcha de lui.

\- Bonjour Shikamaru. Dit-elle doucement.

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et son visage s'illumina.

\- Temari ! Comment ça va ? Le voyage n'a pas été trop difficile ? La questionna-t-il.

\- Je vais bien et le voyage c'est plutôt bien passé. Répondit-elle en souriant.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Tu es mon accompagnateur cette fois ci encore ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Oui ! Pourquoi ? Cela te dérange ?

\- Non pas du tout ! Renchaina la blonde gênée. Ca me fait plaisir !

\- Dans ce cas allons-y !

Shikamaru commença à gambader dans le village en sifflant suivit de près pas Temari. Soudain il s'arrêta.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda la blonde.

Après s'être retourné Shikamaru répondit.

\- Tu viens de traverser le désert tu dois sûrement avoir soif !

\- Euh oui c'est vrai. Mais ne devrions-nous pas d'abord délivrer le message à l'hokage ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas urgent.

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans le bar, s'assirent à une table et commandèrent des boissons.

\- Alors comment va notre bon Kazekage ? La questionna Shikamaru.

\- Très bien. Il est toujours de bonne humeur et souriant bien qu'il ait beaucoup de travail à cause des missions qui ont été trop longtemps laissé de côté.

\- Ah je vois… renchérit-il. Et Kankuro ?

\- Kankuro… n'a pas changé. Il reste toujours enfermé dans sa chambre à créer de nouvelles poupées et n'en sort que pour se plaindre. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui. J'aimerai que cela redevienne comme avant lorsque nous nous entendions bien tous les trois mais je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

\- Hmm…

Shikamaru réfléchissait. Ce qu'il ne faisait pas souvent. Celui-ci en profita pour avaler une gorgée de la boisson que la serveuse venait de lui apporter. Comment faire pour que Kankuro sorte un peu plus de chez lui ? Il faudrait une occasion à laquelle il puisse participer, se trouvant à Konoha de préférence et qu'il lui permettrait de raffermir les liens avec les gens qu'il a déjà côtoyés… Il tourna la tête et aperçut une affiche dans le coin du bar. Il écarquilla alors les yeux et reposa son regard sur Temari.

\- Je sais ! Cria Shikamaru. La fête du village de Konoha !

\- Hein ? répondit Temari étonnée.

\- Mais oui ! Les 116 fêtes de la création du village de Konoha ! C'est une grande fête où tout le village est réquisitionné. Les marchands exposent leurs meilleures marchandises, les ninjas se combattent lors des grands jeux ninjas, il y a des concerts, des feux d'artifices, tout le village est en effervescence ! On pourrait inviter Kankuro à venir participer aux jeux !

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée ! S'enthousiasma Temari.

\- Alors on fait comme ça !

\- Oui ! Merci…

\- Hein ? Ne me remercie pas ce n'est rien… Répondit gêné Shikamaru.

Pour toute réponse la blonde lui sourit et le brun rougit.

\- Bon on devrait y aller maintenant, non ?

\- Oui tu as raison.

Shikamaru fini d'une traite sa boisson et ils sortirent ensemble du bar. Il guida Temari jusqu'au bâtiment principal. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant le bureau de l'hokage, il lui ouvrit la porte puis la referma derrière elle et sortit l'attendre en bas de la bâtisse. Quand elle eut finit elle alla le rejoindre.

\- Tout est en ordre maintenant ? L'interrogea Shikamaru.

\- Oui c'est bon.

\- L'hokage ne t'a pas grondé de ne pas être venu directement ?

\- Un peu mais ce n'est pas grave. Répondit-elle en riant.

\- Pardon… S'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête.

\- C'est bon je te dis.

\- Et sinon quand est ce que tu rentres chez toi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Tu es pressé de me voir partir ? Lui demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hein ? Non pas du tout ! Pas du tout ! Reste !

\- Ah ah ah ! Merci !

Temari explosa de rire et ne put se retenir de verser quelques larmes. Tout chez elle inspirait la douceur et la chaleur de l'été. Sa chevelure blonde accrochait en couettes brillait au soleil, son visage lisse était plein de douceur, ses courbes fines et élancées la rendait plus forte ressemblent à une flamme qui danse au grès du vent et lorsqu'elle souriait elle irradiait de lumière le monde autour d'elle. Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… pensa Shilamaru. Mais à quoi est ce que je pense moi ! S'écria-t-il en devenant tout rouge.

\- Que se passes-t-il ? Ca ne va pas ? Le questionna-t-elle.

Cette dernière s'approcha un peu plus près du brun et posa l'une de ses mains sur son front et l'autre sur le sien. Cela n'arrange pas la couleur de son ami. Celui-ci se dégagea et répondit.

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas… J'ai juste un peu chaud !

\- Pourtant le soleil et bas et le vent commence à se lever… Ajouta Temari.

\- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas rester dormir ici cette nuit ? Ce n'est pas très sûr de traverser le désert à cette heure tardive.

\- Tu as raison je ferais mieux de rester et de ne repartir que demain.

\- Dans ce cas je peux te trouver une auberge où te reposer. Proposa Shikamaru.

\- Merci. C'est gentil.

Les deux compagnons continuèrent à parler ainsi jusqu'à ce que Shikamaru trouva une bonne auberge pas trop chère pour Temari. Celle-ci le remercia encore une fois puis entra dans l'auberge et alla dormir. De son côté Shikamaru rentra chez lui et sans jeter un regard au repas que lui avait laissé sa mère dans la salle à manger, il alla se coucher et s'endormit.

Une blonde s'éloignait du village pendant que Shikamaru la regardait accablé. Ne l'a reverrai-t-il plus jamais ? Après tout, voyager dans un désert est dangereux… et s'il elle se faisait attaquer par des tempêtes de sables ou par des brigands ou encore pire par des ninjas ennemis du pays du vent ? N'importe quoi ! Se dit-il à lui-même. C'est une fille douce mais c'est aussi une des plus fortes femmes ninjas de son village et elle est tout de même la grand sœur du Kazekage ! Aucune chance qui ne lui arrive malheurs ! Sur ces pensées Shikamaru tourna le dos à la forêt et rentra dans le village des feuilles. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement. Il se retourna en arrière et resta bouche bée.

La blonde qu'il venait de voir partir courrait dans sa direction le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle puis se releva et le regarda. Ils restèrent ainsi tout deux à se regarder pendant un moment. Puis tout d'un coup la blonde se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, lui attrapa le col de la veste, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa. Puis elle le lâcha et regroupa ses bras dans son dos. Le visage rouge et les yeux en coin elle se tortillait sur elle même jusqu'à ce qu'elle affronta son regard et ouvrit la bouche. Le brun pétrifiait après avoir reconnu son agresseur n'entendit pas les mots qu'elle prononça. La blonde après un silence indéterminable s'enfuit en courant se perdre dans les bois. Lorsque Shikamaru reprit ses esprits, la jeune fille était déjà partit depuis un bon moment et celui-ci s'en voulut de ne pas avoir entendu le message de son amie. Le fou Shikamaru venait d'être embrassé par la gentille Temari.

Shikamaru se réveilla en douceur comme Temari. Il se leva, alla déjeuner, s'habilla, se coiffa et finit par se brosser les dents. Il se regardait dans le miroir lorsqu'il se rappela son rêve. La brosse à dent tomba dans le lavabo et son porteur vira au rouge. Il se débarbouilla pour se rafraichir le visage mais rien à faire, la couleur restée. Shikamaru se remémora alors une phrase qu'il avait lu quelques jours plutôt dans un livre. Les rêves sont les représentations mentales des … dessins ? Objets ? Choses ? De l'homme ? Impossible de ce souvenir de la fin. Shikamaru sortit de la salle de bain et commença à fouiller sa chambre pour retrouver le magasine. 15 minutes plus tard il le trouva. Soulagé, il s'assit par terre et chercha la bonne page. Quand il y fut il lu la phrase à voix haute.

\- Les rêves sont les représentations mentales des désirs inavouables de l'Homme.

Quand il eut finit de lire la phrase, Shikamaru re piqua un far. En attendant que son visage reprenne une couleur normale, il finit de se préparer et noua son bandeau frontal au bras. Enfin près il sortit de chez lui et retourna à l'auberge où logeait Temari. Arrivé, il monta l'escalier et se posta devant sa chambre. Shikamaru toqua trois fois sans réponse. Il décide alors d'entrer.

\- Temari ? Demanda-t-il.

Le silence lui répondit.

\- Temari tu es là ?

Shikamaru s'avança dans la chambre en cherchant Temari des yeux. Nulle part. Le brun allait repartir lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de la douche dans la pièce d'à côté. Il fit alors demi-tour et s'assit sur le lit en attendant. Quand la blonde aperçut le brun sur son lit en sortant de la salle de bain celle-ci se mit à crier. Elle fit vol-face et retourna se cacher derrière la porte.

\- Shi… Shikamaru… Qu Que fait tu ici ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Shikamaru qui s'était plaquait les mains sur les yeux à la vue de son amie répondit.

\- Je je t'attendais pour ensuite te ramener aux portes du village. Réussit-il à prononcer.

\- Ah euh un instant. Retourne-toi.

Shikamaru obéit et se tourna pour saluer le mur. Il entendit ensuite des bruits de pas dans son dos et ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard de son côté gauche. Il vit alors Temari en serviette en train de marcher vers son armoire. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds pendaient dans son dos et formaient autour d'elle une cascade dorée. Soudain le brun se retourna et rougit pour la énième fois. Après que la fille eut fini de s'habiller le garçon put se tourner. Il découvrit une jolie Temari portant ses vêtements habituels mais toujours les cheveux détachés.

\- Tu es jolie les cheveux lâchés. Remarqua-t-il.

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis moche les cheveux attachés ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Non ! Pas du tout ! Tu es jolie tout le temps mais encore plus maintenant !

Shikamaru, après s'être rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, ne rougit pas non mais se leva et quitta la chambre avant de dire une autre bêtise.

\- Je j'ai quelque chose à vérifier ! Cria-t-il. Je t'attends en bas !

\- Okkk !

Le brun attendit sur un canapé au rez-de-chaussée pendant que la blonde finit de se préparer à l'étage. Ils gambadèrent ensuite jusqu'aux portes du village. Devant celle-ci ils se dirent au revoir.

\- Alors à bientôt Temari. Commença-t-il en souriant.

\- A bientôt Shikamaru.

Ils restèrent ainsi tout deux à se regarder pendant un moment. Puis tout d'un coup la blonde se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, lui attrapa le col de la veste, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle le lâcha et regroupa ses bras dans son dos. Le visage rouge et les yeux en coin elle se tortillait sur elle même jusqu'à ce qu'elle affronta son regard et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Merci.

La blonde s'enfuit alors en courant se perdre dans les bois. Ne vint alors qu'une seule pensée à un Shikamaru hébété.

_Quand un rêve est réalisé le plaisir en est décuplé._

Quelques ruelles plus loin, une autre blonde marchait naturellement dans les rues. Ses longs cheveux lisses attachés en une couette se balançaient d'un côté à l'autre au rythme de ses pas. Elle portait dans ses mains un énorme carton bien trop lourd pour elle. Un garçon aux cheveux châtain, qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis leur dernière mission ensemble, vint vers elle et lui proposa son aide. La fille acquiesça et ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au fleuriste du village. Après l'avoir remercié, elle ouvra le carton et en sortit une fleur. Le garçon continua à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il se décida à partir. Mais celui-ci fit demi-tour aussitôt et appela la blonde. Celle-ci se retourna, toujours la plante en main et questionna le châtain du regard. Enfin le garçon prononça ces mots avant de partir en courant.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Un bruit fracassant résonna dans le magasin. Le propriétaire arriva en courant et aperçut au sol un vase brisé et plein de terre autour de sa fille.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? Demanda l'homme d'une voix grave.

Le père s'approcha de sa fille pour lui faire face mais celle-ci cachait son visage entre ses mains.

\- Ino ?

Ino se retourna vers son père en souriant une larme au coin de l'œil. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu sourire ainsi.

\- Tu viens de casser un vase et tu es heureuse ? L'interrogea-t-il.

\- Oui. Très.

Shikamaru n'était pas le seul à le penser. Ino aussi. Car après tout :

_Quand un rêve est réalisé le plaisir en est décuplé._


End file.
